


The Misfortunes of Alibaba Saluja

by Tsukihim3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba being Alibaba, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Forced Relationship, Horrible Grammar, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukihim3/pseuds/Tsukihim3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day he agreed to give someone an advice was the day his ordinary life ended.<br/>Disclaimer : I do not own Magi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How they met

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't resist doing this. It bothered me so much I can't concentrate on writing the Fairytales series. This story, seriously made me crack. Just hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do.

“No way! I may be majoring in Psychology but that does not mean I am qualified to give consult. I’m still a student!”

A fine Saturday morning found a blonde teenager in his pajamas threw his hands up in the air as his friend, a bluennete, gave a patient smile. “Please Alibaba, for me?” Aladdin clasped both his hands and gave a bow.

Alibaba’s resolve crumbled, though not without a last struggle. “I don’t even know them.”

Recognizing his victory, Aladdin gave a cheerful grin. “I’m sure it will be alright. They are Judal’s friend after all. They can’t be **that** bad.”

 _That’s what freaks me out the most. That guy hates me!_ Alibaba screamed inside his mind though for his best friend, he gave a shaky smile. “So, when will they come?”

Aladdin peered at his wristwatch. “In an hour.”

His mind screeched to a halt. “In an hour?”

“That’s right.” Aladdin bent down to take his bag and then slung it around his shoulder. “And I’ll have a date in… 20 minutes so, I’ll leave you now. Good luck Alibaba.”

“Aladdin!” But said boy had already gone out from the door.

Alibaba then pondered his predicament. He had less than an hour to throw every dirty laundry around his house into a less conspicuous space, clean every snack wraps and water bottles and then change out of pajamas.

Hopefully, he had enough time.

* * *

Someone knocked at his door as soon as he went out from the bathroom. Cursing, Alibaba snatched the nearest clean clothes and proceeded to wear it in a hurry. But just like everything that was done in panic state, he messed up and promptly fell down because he forced his foot into his boxer wrongly.

Perhaps because he had made such ruckus, the guest tried to open the door—that was _so_ not locked, damn—and was met with the sight of Alibaba with his naked butt in the air.

The guests—two males—and Alibaba stared at each other. Two with a blank and confused looks and one with embarrassed, deer-caught-in-the-headlight look. As Alibaba turned several shades of red, the purple-haired guest gave an appreciative whistle while the red headed gave a victorious smirk.

Cue the universal scream of complete and utter embarrassment that was several octaves higher than normal.

* * *

Hinahoho walked back home with a sigh. He felt guilty for not attending his daughter 15th birthday but his boss had an appointment and he was left in charge along with the Vice President. He hoped his youngest daughter would like the crystal Unicorn he bought for her and he did not forget to also pray for the Unicorn. Hopefully, this one would last a month.

In a sense, he should not have bought something so delicate for one of his children but he sincerely wished his daughter would learn to control her strength. And what better way to teach her that than to give her something fragile to take care of?

A scream suddenly penetrated the peaceful morning air, scaring Hinahoho.

He heard something crushed and looked down on the package in his hand. A crashed package….

There was no way the Unicorn inside survived.

* * *

In the middle of a scream, Alibaba threw himself behind the sofa. He clutched his boxer in a shivering grip. His face flushed and he suddenly felt feverish. It did not helped a voice could be hear laughing.

“Sorry.” That voice finally said. “We heard a crash and thought something happen to you. We can go out if you want us to so you can dress in peace.”

Alibaba let out a relief sigh. At least his guests were very understanding. “Please.”

“Stop wasting my time.” Another voice snapped out. “Either you wear your clothes there or in front of us. Your choice.”

Or not. His mouth closed with a snap and then Alibaba cursed rather colorfully—thank Kassim for that. He vengefully wore his boxer and then let out another curse when he realized his clothes were not there.

“There you go.” Someone dangled his T-shirt in front of him. Alibaba gratefully accepted it and glanced up. Mischievous golden eyes met his. Alibaba shrieked and stood up. He now could see his two guests in a whole—though he did not realized the same could be said about him.

The purple-haired guest grinned at him from the sofa. He was a dazzling man with blinding smile and long purple hair— _really?_ —tied in a low ponytail. The man raised his hand and waved cheerily. “Quite nice, don’t you agree?” He said as he pointed at the blonde while he turned to the red-headed. At a glance, the standing red-headed looked bored but his red-eyes said another thing. Those red orbs took in Alibaba’s appearance hungrily, not unlike someone appraising something valuable.

Alibaba promptly wore his T-shirt.

“Aww, too bad.” The purple-haired protested. He stood up to stand beside his companion and Alibaba felt his previous nervousness came back with a vengeance.

His two guests were intimidating to say the least. Sure, the purple-haired was smiling but there was something about them that screamed, ‘don’t mess with us’.

Damn his luck.

“So…” Alibaba began while his eyes searched for his pants. Thankfully, the guest gave him the large duckling T-shirt Toto bought for him as a joke so it covered until his knees. Sadly, its size also served to highlight his collarbone and shoulders. “You are Judal’s friends?”

“You could say that.” The purple-haired answered drily. “You are Alibaba Saluja, correct?”

The blonde nodded absentmindedly.

“Well, I am Sinbad. While this,” Sinbad slung his arm around the red-haired. “Is Kouen. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” The blonde stubbornly refused to look at his two guests. His priority was his pants. Where are those damn things?

The older men watched the blonde in amusement. Behind his back, Sinbad passed the pants he found along with the T-shirt to Kouen. His co-conspirator then proceeded to stuff said clothing inside his work bag, facial feature never changing.

Several minutes later, Alibaba huffed. He sat angrily on the sofa and glared at the black table in front of him. Realizing that they would never get any attention like that, his two guests sat themselves on the other sofa in front of the blonde.

Alibaba forced himself to count from ten and let out a shuddering breath. “Forgive my manners. Would you like anything to drink?” He finally gave up and looked at the two men.

Sinbad smirked. “Yes. Some milk will be nice.”

“Or coffee.” Kouen added. “Coffee with lots and lots of cream.”

Alibaba sincerely hoped they were **not** insinuating anything. With a stiff nod, he stood up and went to the kitchen.

When he came back, he found the older men still in the sofa talking softly. Alibaba placed their orders in front of them and then took a sip from his own cup—black coffee. As soon as he was seated, two pairs of eyes locked onto his form.

“So…” Alibaba began awkwardly. “Aladdin said you need an advice but he did not elaborate any further. What kind of advice?”

The older men did not answer him and continued to stare at him. Alibaba had to force his body several time to be still and not squirming uncomfortably.

“A relationship advice.” Kouen finally answered. He glanced meaningfully at Sinbad and then turned his eyes back to Alibaba. “Our sexual activities, for the lack of better words, were stuck.”

Alibaba flushed again. He put his cup on the table, aware that he had almost dropped it and then brought his two hands to his face. _This is not happening!_

“We understand that you will feel awkward.” Sinbad said soothingly. “If only we knew that you are so young, we would not come here.” The purple-haired scratched at the back of head. “Am I right to assume Judal also lied in saying that you are a professional?”

Alibaba moaned pitifully.

The older men again traded some meaningful glances. “Damn that Judal.” Sinbad said in irritation. “To think that I had believed him.”

“Clearly, this is a lesson for us. We should have find someone ourselves. What a waste of time.”

Hearing that, Alibaba felt guilty. They were obviously busy and now that they had found some time to work out their private life, they wasted their time on him.

His mind made up, Alibaba tried to calm his feelings and then cleared his throat. He got the older men’s attention immediately. “I’m sorry but if you want to, I’ll try to help you. I may still be a student but I major in Psychology.”

“You are comfortable with story about sex between two grown men?” Kouen questioned calmly.

Alibaba ignored the warmth on his cheeks and gulped. “Bring it on.” He whispered.

“Well, obviously En and I are lovers.” The blonde nodded. “We met in college and find each other… irresistible.”

So far, the story was not so bad. Alibaba started to feel calm, only to find that he had judged to soon.

“Not long after, our relationship started to get physical. We are comfortable with toys, we do not shun bondage and we are both experienced on giving pleasure to our partner.” With each word, Alibaba felt his innocence met painful death. “Until we find a problem regarding penetration.” Sinbad eyed Kouen intently. “You see, none of us had ‘received’ before and we both do not want to change it. We both want to ‘give’.” Sinbad honestly tried to soften his description. The blonde looked so uncomfortable Sinbad actually felt pity.

Unlike Sinbad though, Kouen was a patented sadist. “In other words, we both want to fuck a hole.” Kouen said bluntly and painfully.

“Oh, I see.” And Alibaba fainted.

* * *

When he came to, Alibaba felt some pressure on his behind, or his asshole to be precise. So like any normal person, he jumped and fell from the two men’s laps.

“W… What?” He shuttered out while eyeing Kouen and Sinbad warily. That was **not** just his imagination.

The other two eyed the blonde blankly and then shared another silent communication. “We change our mind.” Sinbad helped the blonde stood up. “We would like to know your opinion.”

“What opinion?” His bottom felt cold. He definitely did not wear his boxer. What had happened to him while he lost his consciousness?

“Between me and Sinbad, who tops?”

…. “Excuse me?”

“Just answer according to your judgment.” Sinbad smiled encouragingly. “We believe in you.”

Alibaba stared intently at the older men. Between Kouen and Sinbad, who tops?

Well, he could not imagine Kouen on the bottom. The man was too authoritative to surrender. He felt more like a… conqueror. At the same time, he could say the same thing about Sinbad. Behind the smile he wore, Alibaba felt darkness and the thirst to dominate. Shit, that would not answer their question, would it?

“Well?” The impatience in Kouen’s voice was so thick, Alibaba could cut it with a knife.

_I don’t know!_

“I still think that I should top.” Sinbad suddenly said. “I mean… I am more experienced than you.”

“Said that when you reached my height, old man.” Kouen answered blankly.

“I am not old.” Sinbad spluttered. “What does height have to do with sex?”

“You’re right. It is the size of our penises that should settle this.”

Sinbad growled. “Fine.”

Both men proceeded to open their own pants, forgetting the existence of the blonde. Said blonde could only gape until he saw the tips of their swords. Now, Alibaba was a male too. He knew what he saw were something akin to a man’s pride.

**BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN HE WANTS TO SEE THEM!**

“Stop it.” Alibaba yelled loudly, but he was ignored. Feeling desperate, he slammed his body to the other males. The sofa the older men sat on was turned from the weight of three grown men.

Alibaba let out a pained moan. His head had slammed the floor and it hurt.

“As nice as this feel…” He heard Sinbad said below him. He sounded like he was in pain. Alibaba felt a surge of sick satisfaction engulfed him. “Can you get up Alibaba? My head. Ouch.”

The younger man suddenly registered something poking the cheeks of his ass. It did not take a genius to know what they were. He stood up stiffly and then slowly walked to one of his closets. The same closet he stuffed all his dirty laundry in. _Yuck._

“Alibaba?” He heard a knock. “Are you alright?”

 _Of course. It’s not as if I never had someone’s cock near my ass._ Alibaba chuckled brokenly. “You should talk it out.”

Silence from behind the closet and then, “what do you mean?”

“Talk but no arguments. Compare the size of your dicks if you like—I don’t care—but apart from that I can’t help you anymore. I’m sorry.”

Again, some silence before he heard answers. “No, we are sorry for scaring you. Thank you though, for trying to help us.”

“Let’s go.” With that sentence, Alibaba heard someone opened the door to his apartment and then closed it.

Hours later, Aladdin found the blonde asleep while hugging his dirty socks inside the closet.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you all find this story funny. I sure do!  
> Now, Alibaba will get a date he does not want and also...

“What took them so long?” Alibaba muttered as he waited inside a café. Aladdin had promised to have—read force—Judal to treat Alibaba for his prank with the two grown men last week.

The grandfather clock inside the café showed that it was almost 3 o’clock. Aladdin and Judal were supposed to meet him an hour ago. He took a scoop from his melting vanilla ice cream and ate.

Suddenly, two chairs in front of him were pulled out and sat on. Alibaba took out the spoon from his mouth and glanced up, ready to preach passionately about the courtesy of being on time only to find a grinning Sinbad and smirking Kouen.

Alibaba could not help it, he jaw dropped.

“Oww….” Sinbad wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Kouen brought his hand to hold the blonde’s chin and closed it. The same hand proceeded to caress the end of the blonde’s lips.

Kouen then showed the white cream on the tips of his fingers to the blonde— _the vanilla ice cream_ —and without hesitation, brought his fingers into his mouth and sucked.

Alibaba could only watch in daze as Sinbad then tugged that hand from his lover’s mouth and sucked the same fingers. “Sweet.” The purple-haired continued to lick those appendages, eyes never swayed from Alibaba’s.\

A tug under his chin again turned the blonde to the red-haired, or more precisely, his lips. Tongue pried Alibaba’s mouth without any resistance and then proceeded to taste the bewitched blonde’s cavern.

Alibaba could not think straight. Sensation after sensation made his head dizzy and his body hot. Kouen surprisingly tasted really addicting. Amongst the sweetness of vanilla ice cream Alibaba could taste something spicy, something very exotic.

Alibaba could only two large gulps of air when Kouen pulled away before Sinbad took his turn and stole his breath. Sinbad tasted like vintage wine mixed with the sweetness of vanilla. Tongue explored the same path as his lover’s. Tasting and conquering….

When Sinbad pulled away, Alibaba felt like he took the fire inside the blonde with him and he whined from its lost. He knew he would not care if they bedded him now as long as they continued to make him this warmed.

“Fancy meeting you again, Alibaba.” Sinbad took the spoon from Alibaba’s forgotten ice cream and licked it lewdly.

“Yeah….” Alibaba could not look at them. He did not want to look at them. Not when he was so out of control.

“We tried your advice.” Kouen leant back against his chair, looking perfectly at home under the stares of the other customers in the café. “And had a… revelation.”

“First off, there is no way we could bottom.” Sinbad winked at nearby girls. Said girls blushed and giggled happily. “It was a disaster trying to do it.”

“Second,” Kouen added. “After our talk, we agreed to try for a threesome.”

“Third…” Right now, golden and crimson orbs had pinned down the blonde. “We agreed the third person must be you.”

Again Alibaba evaded their gazes, though his face had flushed from their statement. This happiness he felt was not his real feelings, he only felt like this because he had associated his feelings from the mind-blowing kisses with their offer. “I refuse.”

Kouen then did something Alibaba would not, in a million year, predicted. He laughed. “You talked as if you have a choice.”

That rattled the blonde’s feather. Previous embarrassment forgotten, Alibaba snapped. “Well, duh. This is my body and I will choose my own partner.” He took out his wallet and then slammed some bills on the table. “Now, please excuse me.”

As the blonde walked away, Sinbad licked his lips and said, “Is that a challenge?”

His lover answered him with a smirk.

* * *

Someone knocked on his door.

That, in itself, was already strange. Neither his brothers nor Aladdin made it a habit to knock. After all, they had their own keys to his apartment.

Therefore, with utmost caution, Alibaba approached the door and opened it. He did not even feel an ounce of surprise seeing Kouen there.

The red-headed raised his eyebrow elegantly. “Out.”

“What?” That was the only thing Alibaba managed to say before he was pulled out from his apartment.

In the parking lot was a blue Lamborghini with Sinbad behind its wheels. “En, what did I tell you before you go inside his apartment?”

Kouen gave a stare to his lover that practically said, ‘You honestly think I give a fuck?’

Sinbad let out a fond sigh and then grinned at the blonde. “I hope you do not mind but we are going for a lunch.”

“But I do mind!” Kouen proceeded to sit on the passenger side of the seat and pulled the blonde onto his laps. “I can’t sit here!” Alibaba tried to pried Kouen’s steel grip but it was futile. The older man overpowered him too much. “Do you know how many traffic regulations have you break because of this? Not to mention you practically kidnap me!” His tirade stopped as the red-headed—bored from his protests—kissed him. Without any additional flavor from ice cream, Alibaba could now taste Kouen’s real flavor.

He was right. Kouen did taste spicy.

With a small lick to the blonde’s lips, Kouen finally let his captive go. Though by then, the younger man could no longer muster any energy to stand, let alone walk.

“Ready?” Without a care for any reply, Sinbad stepped on the gas and Alibaba felt like he had left the inside of his stomach somewhere on the road.

* * *

He wanted to say that there was nothing special on the trip but that would be a lie. Sinbad, it seemed, let his insanity shone the brightest when he was on the road. Their speed never went below 100 km/h and he had lost count on how many times they almost crashed into something or someone— _poor, grandma._ It the midst of that, Alibaba could only do his best to clutch the nearest object and sadly, that object was Kouen.

The same man that yawned as the car missed an electricity pole only by an inch.

These two were just **not** normal.

When they reached in front of a building, the car stopped so suddenly, Alibaba was pulled violently because of its force, to the nearest surface and was so sure that he would cracked his head. Fortunately, Kouen had a tight grip on him.

The door of the car opened and Alibaba hurriedly got out. He almost let out some tears just from how glad he felt.

“Come on, Alibaba.” And his arm was in a grip again though this time it was gentler, because Sinbad was the one to pull him. Inside the building called ‘Carmen’s choices’, Alibaba was met with the sight of… clothes. A casual look to the price tag of one of the coats made the gesture… no longer so casual. The coats could pay for his college and ten years of his living expense!

“Why do you bring me here?” Alibaba was wary. Of course, the reason why he was brought here was kind of obvious.

“Well, you can blame En for that.” Sinbad shrugged. “As much as I like seeing you just in a T-shirt and shorts, the place we go for lunch will not approve.”

Reminded of how underdressed he was, Alibaba crossed his arms and huffed. “I can’t pay for this.”

“No worries, En will.”

“And that is so much worse. I don’t want it.”

Seeing the stubborn look on the blonde, Sinbad scratched the back on his head.

“Let him be.”

“En?”

“Let him learn from this.” The red-headed then went out of the building. Alibaba gave another huff and then chased after his kidnapper.

Left behind, Sinbad shrugged. He now understood Kouen’s intention and how he planned to woo the blonde.

This will be so much fun.

* * *

Alibaba felt his face flushed again when he heard another giggle from their surroundings. The place he was led to was called ‘Haku’s Palace’ with formal dress code. Alibaba and his T-shirt…, stuck out like a sore thumb. Of course, the waiter had tried to forbid him from entering the restaurant but damn, Kouen had such mean glare. Alibaba blushed again when he heard someone said, “Plebeian.”

Suddenly, a coat was draped over him. He glanced up to see Sinbad winking at him. The purple-haired did not have his blue coat anymore.

“Thanks.” He muttered.

After that, the lunch was consumed in a peaceful and comfortable manner. The older men—read Sinbad—asked Alibaba many question about his life. The blonde, after the second wine, was now relaxed enough to answer.

“So, how do you know Judal?”

Alibaba stopped his chopsticks in midair. “From Aladdin. Aladdin, Titus and Judal are a member of ‘Magi’ club. I never know what they do in that club. Aladdin said it is confidential.” Alibaba pouted. The fact that his best friend kept a secret from him irked him to no end. He bit half of his spring roll absentmindedly.

“Is it good?”

“Huh?”

“The spring roll. Is it good?” That was the first time Kouen talked with him after they arrived in the restaurant. Alibaba mutely nodded to the red-haired’s question. “Let me try.” Alibaba pushed his plate with two untouched spring rolls to Kouen but the older man had a different idea. “Feed me.”

Alibaba’s first instinct was to refuse. But the atmosphere was so nice right now Alibaba did not have the heart to destroy it. He then tried to put down his chopsticks—tried being they keyword here—only to have his wrist caught and his half-eaten roll was now inside Kouen’s mouth.

Alibaba’s cheeks exploded into the deepest color of crimson.

“That looks delicious.” Expecting Sinbad to do the same as his lover’s, Alibaba let his chopsticks go hurriedly as if he was being burned. The thin woods fell on top of a plate with a ‘clank’ and yet Sinbad did not care. Because his target was never the chopsticks but…

Horror spread upon Alibaba’s entire existence when Sinbad gently bit his cheek. His eyes widen as the purple-haired nibbled and then… sucked on the meat.

The conversation that floated around the restaurant stopped. Gasps could be heard as Kouen bowed down and copied his lover though this time, on the blonde’s shoulder.

 _They will leave marks._ Alibaba numbly thought. Strangely, the decision to shove the two grown men never entered his mind. A sharp nip from Sinbad finally snapped the blonde from his strange stupor.

By then, one of the owners of ‘Haku Palace’ was already standing by their table.

And Alibaba was in pure agony as he put a name upon the owner.

Ren Hakuei, Aladdin’s ex-girlfriend.

* * *

“At least, she permitted us to take our order home.” Sinbad laughed as he pulled the blonde on his laps into an embrace. After he tasted Sinbad’s driving of doom, Alibaba refused to enter the car as long as the purple-haired drove. In the end, Kouen agreed to drive, but only if Alibaba acquiesced for them to leave bite mark on his neck.

Between that or trying futilely to find his home—he was too busy clutching Kouen on their way there to remember the road—Alibaba picked the lesser of the two evil. He was now a proud— _haha_ —owner of what Professor Sharrkan would call ‘love bites’.

Alibaba buried his reddish face into Sinbad’s strong chest as he let out a huff.

“You know…” Sinbad suddenly said. “You’re not making it any easier to keep our hands off of you.” With that the blonde let go of the older man and pulled as far away as he could.

As nice as he was, he was suddenly reminded that Sinbad was also a pervert. Was there any possibility that this return trip become worse?

A car suddenly flashed beside them and Kouen yelled. “Fuck you, blind piece of shit.” The relatively slow pace gradually increased. Alibaba soon found out.

Yes, it could become so much worse.


	3. And then, everybody knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alibaba's professors were very supportive

“What’s with the scarf, Alibaba?” Professor Sharrkan, their class’ supervisor, now stood beside the reddening blonde.

“I caught a cold?” Alibaba had always been a bad liar but even a good liar would struggle trying to trick their professors. After all, they were trained to detect deceits.

An eyebrow was raised. “Nice try, but you know the rules in my class. Any clothing that can be used to conceal electronic devices must be taken off.”

“But I’m not hiding electronic devices!” Alibaba tried to reason. 

_Just something so much worse._

“Then you should not mind taking it off.”

“But…”

“Now!” Not having a choice, Alibaba reluctantly unwrap his only protection against rapid humiliation. He was not disappointed.

In the span of a minute, Professor Sharrkan looked confused, and then proud, and then it became aghast and last, astonished. “You actually managed to get a girlfriend and did the deed in the span of three days?”

With that, the mostly false rumor spread like wildfire across his college.

* * *

As his professors gave him their undivided attention, Alibaba felt he would now like a hole to swallow him into the ground. After the misfortune in his class, Professor Sharrkan promptly told him to come to the faculty office after college. He actually considered escaping but the promise of pain the next day scared him.

Now that he had arrived in the faculty office, he found out that Professor Sharrkan was not the only professor there. There was Professor Yamraiha, Professor Pisti, Professor Spartos and, worst of all, Dean Ja’Far. All the troublesome teachers were there and, by the looks they gave him, already heard or perhaps knew the rumor.

“Alibaba.” Alibaba dazedly turned to Professor Sharrkan. “I have always considered you my younger brother. That is why, I must ask you. Do you at least use protection?”

As the blonde turned into a lovely red, Dean Ja’Far stood up from his seat to give Professor Sharrkan a hit to the back of the head. “That is not what you should ask first.” And then his black eyes glared at Alibaba. “Alibaba, I do not say that it is wrong to have a girlfriend but, I must admit I am worried. How long have you even known her?”

“No. Better yet, is she beautiful?” Professor Pisti jumped from her seat to grab the blonde’s shoulder and gave him a mad shake. “Who is more beautiful? Me or her? Does she have big boobs? That’s no good, Alibaba, don’t let her assets fool you.”

“Pisti, let go of the poor boy.” Professor Spartos sighed. “It can’t be helped, when is your wedding? You are committed, right?” Though he looked relaxed, Alibaba had a feeling that Professor Spartos would give him the most embarrassing ‘talk’ existed if he said no.

“Come on, you are scaring Alibaba.” The blue-haired Professor, Yamraiha gave an encouraging smile to Alibaba. “I do hope this will not impede your study.”

Professor Sharrkan, annoyed that his colleagues, had stolen his thunder finally snapped. “Come on. Alibaba is my dear student. I should have been the one to give him advice.” When he finally got his silence, he cleared his throat and looked at Alibaba in the eyes. “Now, Alibaba. You are top in my class and I really, really care for you. That is why I will like to meet this girl.”

“Have you no shame?”

“How could someone like you pass the aptitude test as a teacher?”

“Unbelieveable. This is a sin.”

“No fair, I want to meet her too.”

Seeing as Professor Sharrkan was too busy trying to fend off the tirades from the other Professors, Alibaba tiptoed out of the office. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and turned him. He was met with the craze glares of several Professors.

“It’s settled, all of us are going to meet your girlfriend. All students should have already been dismissed from their lectures. Call her.” Professor Sharrkan thrust forward his cellphone to the blonde, the completely utterly stupefied blonde.

“But I can’t!” Alibaba finally snapped out from his stupor and then waved his hands frantically. Never mind calling, he didn’t even have a girlfriend.

“Alibaba.” Dean Ja’Far crossed his arms. “This is serious. Called her or I would have to discharge you.”

_What the…? That’s rank abuse!_ Alibaba sobbed internally. “But I really can’t. I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Professor Yamraiha suddenly jabbed at his bite marks, making him jumped. “Then who made these? I’m sorry Alibaba, but there is no way these are mosquito bites.”

Cornered, Alibaba looked at his Professors alternately. Each had pain promised inside their eyes. “I don’t know their numbers.” He sighed.

“Their?”

“As in, plural?”

“Oh my god.”

Professor Sharrkan waved his hand to silent his horrified friends. Heck, even he felt like someone had punched him, hard. Who would have thought Alibaba had the guts? “Let me get this straight. You brought some unknown women home with you and by the looks of it, had awesome sex and you did not even ask their numbers?!” By the end of that sentence, Professor Sharrkan had shouted so loud everyone still in the college would definitely hear him.

“We did not have sex.” Alibaba defended his honor. “Though not because of their lack of trying.” He murmured as he bowed his head.

Unfortunately, he did not factor Pisti being shorter than him and heard him clearly. “That’s no good Alibaba. It takes more than one to tango. You should have tried harder too and not let women do all the jobs. That is so sexist.”

Alibaba blushed. They were not going to stop harassing him, were they? “But I do not want to have sex. Especially not with some strangers and definitely not with men!”

He could hear the sound of frog croaking from outside the college after his outburst.

“They tried to rape you?!” With that exclamation the dam was unleashed and poor Alibaba could only moaned pitifully.

* * *

Alibaba tried to stop his eye from twitching. Somehow his Professors were following him home to keep him safe. He had tried to explain the situation to them, but the idea of Alibaba being forced was burnt so deep inside their minds, they practically ignored him.

He supposed, this also meant that his Professors cared for him but dammit, he could take care of himself. It was so embarrassing for the teen to have his elders walked him home at his age. He turned the keys to his apartment and opened it. As soon as he took a step inside, he promptly fell down.

Roses.

His apartment was full of fucking roses. It did not take a genius to know who did this kind of thing though he did wonder how they entered his safe haven.

“How sweet….” Professor Yamraiha invited herself in the blonde’s room and took a bouquet of flowers. She reached for the card inside and said, “We came here and found out that you were not home. So we left these roses and notes to show our loves for you. To Alibaba with love.”

Professor Pisti reached for another bouquet in curiosity. She took out a card and said, “As the workers let in those roses, we could not help but envisioned you laying on them without clothes. No need to worry, the thorns had already been cleaned just for you. Well most of them anyway, for we know you secretly love pain.”

Not wanting to be outdone, Professor Sharrkan snatched a card from one of the bouquet. “We could hear you moaned wantonly already.” The card then fell from his numb hand.

“At least we now know they are honestly interested in you.” Dean Ja’Far took a card, read it and smirked. “And they are certified perverts too.”

After those three cards, Professor Spartos wisely stood outside the blonde’s apartment. He pretended to not hear each card Pisti and Yamraiha read loudly while giggling like teenage girls.

This was just a dream. His Professors did not come to his apartment and then read those bastards’ lewd comments in loud voices. Dean Ja’Far was not holding a box of new condoms courtesy from said bastards. Professors Sharrkan definitely did not whirling handcuffs. Fuck… that was not what he thought it was, right?

“Look, a dilido. And it’s really big too.” Professor Pisti waved said fake penis for the other teachers to see.

And that was where Alibaba suddenly laughed, scaring the shit out of his Professors.

They knew that sound, had heard it so many times, even. That was the laugh of someone that had completely surrendered and broken. That was why no one was surprised when the blonde fell down as he lost consciousness.

* * *

_So warm._

Alibaba felt really comfortable. It was like there was no problem in this world that could have touched him.

He was suddenly pulled against the warmest and most comfortable surface he had ever known. Sure, the surface was kind of hard but it didn’t change the fact that it felt so nice. Then he was spooned from the back by something as warmed and it felt so damn comfortable too. Alibaba let out a happy sigh. Whoever had given him these nice hot water bottles deserved a kiss and many more.

“Well, thank you. Then we would happily accept.”

Soft lips were then pressed against his. A wet tongue licked his lower lips and then sucked. Alibaba let out a content sigh and opened his mouth to let it be plundered. Each time that tongue touched the inside of his mouth, the sweetness of wine teased him, making him addicted and wanted more. Hesitant but curious, Alibaba tied his tongue with the invader’s and he could vividly taste the wine now. A pleased hum was heard and he trembled as the other’s tongue slowly coaxed him to enter his owner’s cavern.  
It was as if he was drinking high grade wine.

No matter what he licked—teeth, walls, gums—taste of wine would tease his buds. Slowly, Alibaba explored each tooth inside. Licked, licked, sucked, licked, licked, and sucked. It was lewd, the sounds they made. These slurping echoes and moans and groans and yet, he could not stop. He was actually aware that he was kissing someone—or more precisely, a purple-haired—and yet he could not bring himself to care. He tried to deepen the kiss but the other male was already impatient. He tugged the teenager’s head from his lover’s and then turned him to claim the reddish lips.

And claimed he did.

Unlike his previous kiss that was slow and sensual, this one was brutal and breathtaking. Alibaba felt himself choke but still the kiss did not slowed. Each lick made his lips burnt and his mind blanked. It hurt. Tears fell from his closed eyes, into his mouth, filling both caverns and soothing the fiery taste. Alibaba gasped, desperately trying to fill his lungs with much needed air but his partner did not relent. He willed himself to do something, anything, to free himself from this torture and got a nasty surprise when his body refused to obey. He could feel unconsciousness tried to claim him again, and welcomed it when he, himself, surrendered to the dark.

At least then, he did not have to experience this pain any longer.

As soon as he thought that, he was released. Alibaba’s body automatically took much needed air. He felt lightheaded from the onslaught of air and… pleasure. It took him by surprise how much sinful pleasure he got from something as simple as breathing. But nothing is enough to prepare him when find out he did not mind being suffocated as long as he would experience more of this pleasure.

Alibaba forcefully opened his eyes to meet the orbs of molten lava.

And then, he screamed.

* * *

Hinahoho was nervous, to say the least. Today, again he was on the way home with a loving present for his darling daughter. Again, he had bought something fragile and it was not cheap. His daughter did not appreciate a crush Unicorn last time and had made him promise to buy her the newest tablet.

It was a tiny thing with an itsy-bitsy body.

Completely crushable and frail, company guaranteed. In other words, something he would not even gave a glance when he searched a gift for his daughter.

A scream suddenly penetrated the peaceful neighborhood, though this time, Hinahoho was ready for it. He bit his lips hard, waiting for the piercing shriek to end.

When it did, Hinahoho gave a relief sigh and felt a winning satisfaction. He punched the air in victory and let out a, “Take that, bitch”, as he laughed out loud. Then, he resumed his walk in a better mood, only to take a glance at the box with the tablet.

The box was crushed.

He had smashed it when he did the victory punch.

There was no way that damn tablet survived.

* * *

“Please.” Alibaba sobbed as he sat down on the floor—he threw himself there after he found out that he was sandwiched between Sinbad and Kouen in his bed. “Stop this. I beg you. I can’t stand it anymore.”

“Come on, Alibaba. We’re not that bad, right?” Sinbad grinned uncertainly to his red-headed lover. Said lover raised an elegant eyebrow, his confusion was clear to be seen by the purple-haired.

“Not bad?” Alibaba felt like punching something hard, preferably the noses of the two men in front of him. “Not bad?!”

Sinbad and Kouen raised their hands in defense as they stared at the angry blonde. Said blonde couldn’t help but think both look so damn attractive even when they looked uncomfortable.

Yes, Alibaba admitted it. Kouen and Sinbad, they were handsome, hot studs, mint, primo, or whatever words chicks called attractive males nowadays. Honestly, Alibaba could not understand why these men would flirt with him. A 21-years-old awkward virgin, women usually saw as a little brother.

_…I really am a masochist, am I?_

“Fine.” Alibaba was abruptly awoken to the living world by Kouen’s snapping fingers. “We’re leaving.”

That… actually surprised Alibaba more than he wanted to admit. “Seriously?” On the other hand, he was suspicious too. There was no way these two would leave him just like that. He would bet all his money that there must be a catch.

“But, we will like a kiss on the cheek for that, please.” Sinbad said, confirming Alibaba’s suspicions.

To say Alibaba was indignant was an understatement. “Why should I?”

“Either you do that or we take them by force.” Somehow, Alibaba knew they were no longer talking about a kiss on the cheek.

Alibaba huffed. He had long past his limits and was on the verge of breaking. Memories of those passionate kisses suddenly slammed into his mind and he understood. If it happened again—if they kissed him like that, again, Alibaba would give up. And he did not want that.

With great reluctance, he stood up to kiss the grown men softly, one on each cheek. When he drawn away from them he was rewarded with blinding smiles.

And thus Alibaba Saluja came to realize, there was no way he could win against these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As information, I usually update this story once in two weeks~~~  
> Now please excuse me while I contain my nosebleed....


	4. In that closed space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of misfortunes and Alibaba was fed up...not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. RL is a bitch and I am ashamed to admit that I lost to it.... The ending of this chapter may seem rushed... and true it is rushed... sorry....
> 
> I forgot, there's a minor pairing here and it's yuri. There will be a minor kissing scene, nothing graphic. But I thought I should warn you nonetheless.

Two weeks had passed without any news from the two perverts. At first, Alibaba felt kind of glad. After all, his peaceful life had returned and he did not need to go to sleep with one eye opened anymore. At least, that was what he told Aladdin and his professors—Alibaba’s love life was their favorite topic nowadays.

But truthfully, Alibaba felt a little lonely. And pitiful.

_Doesn’t matter. I’ll forget about them, eventually._

Alibaba sighed as the elevator went up. Someone up there must really hated him. The elevator kept stopping on each floor and it was such a freaking waste of time. The blonde contemplated to go out and took the escalator but then he remembered the many things he bought. Why did he choose to buy a coffee maker along with a new toaster was completely beyond him. It was such a nice idea at that time but now? Not so much.

Alibaba’s phone suddenly rang, scaring the shit out of the blonde. He took out his phone and brought it to his ear after he pushed the green button.

“Yeah?”

“Alibaba!” Aladdin’s sounded very excited. “I did it!”

His happiness was contagious. Alibaba gave a small chuckle and then grinned. “Congratulations?”

“Thank you. You won’t believe how hard it is t—“ As he was so engrossed with his phone, Alibaba did not take any notice of the two people that went inside the elevator. It was after he had closed his phone and looked up then, Alibaba froze.

Yes, someone up there really, really hated him.

“Alibaba!” The owner of that voice was a girl. A beautiful red-headed with red eyes girl, to be precise. A girl that Alibaba used to have a crush on.

“Long time no see.” The other one was a girl too. A girl with serious expression. A tall raven that Alibaba used to date.

_Now I just needed a Sinbad and Kouen to completely ruin my perfect ordinary day._ He thought ruefully. He had a sudden epiphany that he had just sealed the last nail to his coffin with that thought.

* * *

 

_Awkward._

Meeting an ex—, was always awkward. Especially since, they did not part in peace. After all, not everyone broke up because your girlfriend decided she liked your childhood crush better, **right?** Right.

Alibaba took a mad dash and then slammed his head to the wall—mentally, of course.

There was a pregnant pause. And then Morgiana—the red-headed—cleared her throat. “What’s wrong?” She asked. The petite girl looked very sad and hurt.

Alibaba, the gentleman he was, cursed himself and then stammered. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just… It’s been a long time….” Outwardly, he gave a chuckle while inside his mind, he kicked himself rather painfully. _Smooth, Alibaba. Smooth._

“Yeah, the last time Toto saw you were when…” Toto—the raven—trailed off awkwardly. She did not need to finish that sentence. After all, Alibaba could remember clearly the last time they met. It was when Toto announced that she actually loved Morgiana and would like to break up with him.

It ended with Alibaba in tears and snots. Not a pretty sight.

The blonde sweat dropped. _Perhaps, I should just take the escalator._ With his mind made up. The blonde determinedly stared at the door of the elevator, urging it to hurry the hell up and opened. When the poor door did, Alibaba grabbed his things and promptly let them go.

_No. No!_

Enough. Alibaba swore he would later call a freaking exorcist or whatever supernatural mumbo jumbo to cleanse his soul. His luck was too abysmal to be a coincidence. It was like someone purposely made his life hell to amuse others.

_Now where did this thought come from?_

“Alibaba.” Another red-headed greeted him with a small nod. Flashes of pain, shame and pleasure filled his mind, making him flush.

“Long time no see.” Alibaba felt some kind of déjà vu and he was not amused. Sure, he would ten times prefer the companionship of the two perverts than his ex-es—was that even a word? But he would rather perform murder than suffer these four. Alibaba desperately flung himself to the closing door.

_Anywhere but here!_

Sadly, his heroic escape was thwarted by a purple-haired who raised his arm to prevent the blonde from kissing a steel door. “No! NO! Help!” The blonde struggled against Sinbad and could only watch helplessly as the elevator closed and then took them up. Losing all his energy, Alibaba slumped down.

Suddenly empathetic, the four banes of Alibaba’s existence kept their mouth shut and chose to give the blonde some space. Not a minute later, the blonde got up and made a dash to the elevator’s wall. As his head experienced chronic pain, the blonde fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

 

“Yeah, can you do something? I’ll owe you one. Sure. Thanks.”

Alibaba woke up to the sound of Sinbad’s talking. He opened his eyes in time to catch the purple-haired closed his phone.

“You’re awake.” Alibaba could hear relief in Toto’s voice and it made him wonder…. What happened?

“The elevator stopped working, that’s what happened.” Alibaba realized that he had voiced his thought out loud when Kouen answered him. The blonde looked up to find intense red eyes glaring at him. Absentmindedly, he noted that he was using said male’s laps as pillow.

“How do you feel?” The blonde tried to touch his head and hissed when Kouen slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch it.”

Alibaba tried to protest, only to click his mouth shut when Morgiana said, “there’s a large bump there. It is better not to touch. But still, what were you thinking? Slamming your head…. You’re trying to kill yourself?” Alibaba gulped. He had once see Morgiana angry and he didn’t want to be the one to receive it.

It was **that** painful.

“The good news is help is on the way. The bad news, it’s going to take a while for them to arrive.” Sinbad sighed as he took a seat on the floor. “So we have several hours to kill. Anybody up for a game?” When he received three indignant stares and one amused look, Sinbad laughed. “It’s not as if we can go anywhere.”

“I’ll pass.” Morgiana shook her head. And proceeded to sat at the corner of the elevator. Seeing her girlfriend’s subdued mood, Toto followed the red-headed, leaving the three males alone.

“So, who are they?” Sinbad casually asked the blonde.

“My ex-crush and ex-girlfriend.” His head hurt. Alibaba’s hands twitched as he tried to hold himself back from massaging it.

“Hot.” The blonde could see Kouen smirked even when he closed his eyes.

“Yeah? Try being the one who got dumped and heartbroken.” Alibaba couldn’t help but voiced his bitter thought. Seeing the youngest's pain, the elder men exchanged looks. “Why do I smell chicken wings?”

“Probably because, we have some here.” Sinbad waved the plastic bag he was holding. “Want some?”

Suddenly, the blonde realized that he had not eaten anything since morning.

His day started innocently normal enough—meaning he woke up feeling aroused and bothered. He was inclined to say, it was pleasant even—no perverts on sight. That was until he tried to make a morning coffee. His coffee maker decided to go on strike that day. It simply refused to power up no matter what the blonde did—this included the traditional recipe of housewives’ trusted solution where they hit all surfaces of said broken electronic until it was sorry enough and work again.

Alibaba was disappointed, of course but it wasn’t the end of the world. He had tea, after all. Problem solved, he then tried to make a breakfast only to find his toaster—not wanting to be outdone—went out in spectacular smoke. Fortunately, he had a portable fire extinguisher. Said fire extinguisher then made short work of the fire and smoke, leaving Alibaba with a mess of a kitchen. Said blonde spent his entire morning trying to fight his way to tidy up his kitchen.

So, yes. He would really, really appreciate something to eat.

“Yes, please.” Alibaba muttered.

“And you know what? We also have a bottle of wine.” Sinbad grabbed another plastic beside Kouen to pull a bottle. “So, you will have something to wash down those chicken wings.”

“There’s no glass though, so you will have to drink from the bottle.” Kouen added with smirk.

_Why did that sound kind of improper?_

“I’m in luck then. Since I got two brand new glasses from buying a coffee maker.” Alibaba took out said glasses. “Though there is no way for me to clean them first.” Now, he just needed to choose whether he would like to chance catching bacteria or some perverted comments. It was surprisingly hard to choose.

“Here.” A pack of wet wipes was given to him. The blonde took it and then glanced up to say thanks. He was sufficiently surprised out of his mind to find Toto in front of him. “What are you waiting for? The end of the world? You’re not the only hungry one.”

Numbly, Alibaba cleaned the glasses with wet wipes and then, after further consideration, gave one of the glasses to the girls. Sinbad, smiling indulgently, proceeded to pour wine into those glasses. Both he and Kouen traded amused glances when the others devoured chicken wings.

An hour later, mindless conversation was thrown carelessly by the occupants of the stranded elevator and Alibaba sincerely wished the ground would open and swallowed him. After all, Sinbad was currently regaling the girls with the tale of their first meeting. Alibaba with naked-butt-stuck-high-up-in-the-air was included in said tale.

“Can’t say I’m surprised.” Morgiana shook her head. “After all, Alibaba is a master of shocking first impression.”

“Oh? How did your first meeting goes?” Sinbad’s curiosity had been peaked.

Alibaba, of course, could remember vividly his first meeting with Morgiana. It was awful and just because of that, he contemplated bashing his head to the wall of the elevator again.

Almost as if he could read his mind, Kouen tightened his hold on Alibaba. The college student moaned internally.

“It was on my tenth birthday and my brother had bought me a very large cake. As he carefully balanced said cake, a blonde ran inside the bakery and crashed into him. The cake flew and suddenly, I was bathed in icing and topping. It completely ruined my dress. Suffice to say it was the most memorable birthday of my life.”

_There goes my dignity._ Alibaba blushed as four sets of eyes were glued on him.

“Toto suppose she can volunteer her story too. Toto met Alibaba in High School. Alibaba tore Toto’s shirt when we first met.” Stunned silence—except a gasp from a flabbergasted blonde—filled the air.

“He did what?”

“I can’t believe this!”

“So, he’s not as innocent as he looks.”

“Ho… Hold on.” Alibaba did not appreciate the brutal assault on his image. “It was an accident! Toto thought it was funny to prove her strength by carrying me bridal style. It was not fault her shirt tore off because I struggled!”

Yeah that was embarrassing. There was no way his pride would survive this day intact.

“Alibaba.” Kouen suddenly called the righteous blonde. When he got the attention he wanted, the red-haired drank from a glass—Alibaba’s glass. After he was done, he smirked. “Indirect kiss.”

Yes, he was **so** doomed.

“You know, Toto has been wondering....” The raven suddenly said as she glanced at the three males. “Are you three in a relationship?”

Let it not be said that Alibaba was eloquent. “Wha… what makes you said that?”

“Perhaps because you guys are practically occupying the same space? Or perhaps because you look so comfortable being sandwich by them? Or, I don’t know. Because Toto and me see how unconcern you are when two sets of hands are caressing your thighs and we **know** you are a prude.” Morgiana answered drily.

Alibaba was forced to realize that everything Mogiana pointed out was true— _how could I not feel those caresses?_ It was still strange though, how calm he felt.

“Well.” Sinbad traded a glance with Kouen. “En and I are currently in relationship. We are trying to… persuade Alibaba to join us, though.”

Morgiana blushed. “I suppose, I can’t asked for a show?”

_I am dreaming. I do not hear my ex-crush asking a show from two strangers—who are perverts, by the way. I am not trapped in a stranded elevator with her, said perverts and an ex-girlfriend. My coffeemaker and toaster are actually saints and they work just find and they do not conspire to make my life miserable._

“Sure. But we will like a show too.” Sinbad answered, and with that, shattered all Alibaba’s denials and forced sweet imaginations.

When Morgiana and Toto looked at each other in nervousness, Alibaba could almost convince himself that maybe… he could leave this elevator relatively unscarred. Of course, that wishful thinking met a painful death when the red-haired girl crushed her lips to the tall raven.

As disgust, horror and disbelief churned into an ugly mix inside Alibaba, a small amount of surprise was also added when he noted Morgiana as the dominating one in her relationship.

After they were done—Alibaba swore that his eyes were on the verge of failing, Sinbad let out a wolf whistle. “Well, a promise is a promise.” Without any warning, he kissed his red-headed lover. But even that slight disadvantage did not deter Kouen, not long after both men were fighting for dominance. Pinching, groping, caressing, everything that would help them to gain advantage were done.

To say Alibaba thought it was hot was an understatement of the century.

_It must have tell you something about yourself when you find two men making out hot but do not share that thought when two beautiful women kiss._

Alibaba let out some colorful swear words.

Mistaken that swearing as an annoyance because Alibaba was left out, Sinbad broke his kiss with Kouen and then pulled the small blonde to sit between the older men.

“Wh…” Now, Alibaba got the first seat for the show. He stared with wide eyes as both the purple-haired and red-haired swapped saliva. As much as he wanted to divert his gaze, Alibaba found that he lack the will of it. The fact that he was between the kissing couple did not deter them. It felt almost natural, actually.

Growing pressure could be felt from his behind and front but Alibaba couldn’t care less. Not when he could felt arousal building from between his thighs. Flushing, Alibaba flinched when saliva fell onto his face.

He should feel disgusted but no…. He just felt warmer.

A hard pinch to his ass did not help his sanity either.

And then, as fate would have it, a sudden light bathe the occupants of the standed elevator. With dazed eyes, Alibaba—the only one out of the three males—turned to the source of the light and froze.

His little guy gave an imaginary wailed and then withered. People were staring at them. Worse, Kouen and Sinbad had not realized the intrusion—or perhaps they simply did not care—and kept on attacking each other mouth. Later on, Alibaba could not, for the life of him, remembered how he arrived in his home but one thing he would always remember.

He would never, **ever** , came back to that mall again.


	5. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just playing games when two certain people decided to crash the party....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The games mentioned in this chapter were not mine. I only know them from surfing Google, watching Youtube and reading their walkthrough. 
> 
> I like this chapter better than the last one. The swear words especially made me let out some hysterical laughter. It was still funny until my mother asked me why I laughed like that.... That is when I fumbling like a baboon to make a believable excuse.

Cloudy Saturday noon found Alibaba in his kitchen, panicking because—again—he burned another bowl of popcorn. With a curse, he poured the burned corns inside a blue bowl full of burnt kernels. It was fortunate for him that Mu did not mind his food a little charred.

Alibaba cursed himself again. _Focus Alibaba. Focus._

It was a long week for the poor blonde. True to his promise, Alibaba had searched some help to improve his luck and it had made his wallet lost severe weights. He still hadn’t decide whether it was worth it, but seeing as Kouen and Sinbad had not bother him this past week, he would maybe consider the help a little useful.

The oil from frying fries flew to Alibaba’s foot and the blonde yelped in pain.

_I take it back. Everything was a sham._

After he had finished frying the food, he opened his fridge to check the drinks. Satisfied with what he found, Alibaba finally let himself rest and sat on the sofa. While he was waiting for his guests to come, his mind conjured the image of two special people kissing. Needless to say, Alibaba was frustrated because of that.

That was not the first time, Kouen and Sinbad invaded his thoughts. He saw them every day in his dreams—hands touching and pinching his body, lips kissing places that made him moaned, pain and pleasure became one.

_Enough!_

Alibaba groaned. He did not understand how he could be so attracted to the older men. Sure, they were nice for visual but their personality left much to be desired. Not only that, after careful thinking on his part, Alibaba had also realized that he did not know them that well. All he got was their name—First name, even—and that they were friends with Judal—though seeing as the raven had gave them—and Alibaba—a cruel prank, he was not so sure of that. They were also lovers, perverts, reckless in road and would not understand the word ‘no’ unless it would benefit them.

Oh, he also forgot to add that they looked like they were sufficient in financial.

Suspicious? Definitely.

After all, apart from that Alibaba did not know anything about them anymore. Heck, he did not even know their age! Sure, they did not look that old, but appearances could be altered with that plastic surgery people favored so much nowadays. Alibaba swore he would hang himself if he found out that two very old men had molested him.

No one would fault Alibaba when that **lovely** mental image made him let out a shuddering breath.

Still deep in thought, the blonde snatched the popcorn from the bowls in front of him. Only when his brain registered unsavory bitter taste from his taste buds, Alibaba realized that he had snatch the only bowl out of five that contained the burnt kernels. He moaned pathetically.

As if he was not miserable enough, he could hear a voice from outside his door.

“I told you, he was masturbating.” That hissing was suspiciously like Judal’s.

“I don’t think so. It was too quiet. Alibaba like to scream, a lot, when he pleasures himself.” And that would be his so called best friend, Aladdin.

“Do you think we should wait until he’s finished?” Titus, blessed his soul, was not so inclined to embarrass his fellow blonde.

“It’s just Alibaba. Relax.” And with that derogatory comment from Mu, his apartment’s door was opened. Four sets of eyes conspiratorially made a quick swept across the apartment only to get a deadpanned look from its owner.

“What do mean, it’s only me?” Alibaba asked drily.

* * *

 

It had become a habit for Alibaba, Aladdin, Judal, Mu and Titus to occasionally gather on every Saturday night. The night was then spent playing, talking or perhaps just watching films together. They alternated between each other house and it was Alibaba’s turn tonight to have his apartment as their gathering place while Judal would be the one to provide entertainment.

Needless to say, it was a recipe to disaster.

The only other time this happened, ended up with Alibaba and the four other outside, futilely trying to find the blonde’s wayward boxers.

Sunday was spent in unmentioned Plaza, searching new boxers for the poor blonde. Sadly though, only the ones Alibaba and Aladdin had bought managed to see the light of the day because the others from Judal—freaking girls panties, Titus—too much laces—and Mu—Hawaiian theme—ones had met their end via burning fire.

That was the first time Alibaba experienced the joy of being sadists.

“So what are the plans for tonight Judal?” Aladdin asked as he munched on popcorns.

“PC games. Retard, bring your laptop here.” Alibaba huffed but made no protest of the insult. He brought out his laptop and gave it to Judal. “And speakers, and drinks. Honestly, you’re a fucking poor host.”

 _Patient is virtue, Alibaba. Patient._ Said blonde chanted as he gave Judal everything he asked. As he went to bring out some drinks, he heard sounds from his living room and could only curse when he realized they had begun without him.

Sometimes, he wondered about his sanity for befriending the four.

When he came back, Judal waved for him to come closer.

He should have run out of his apartment as soon as possible when Judal was that out of character.

“What?” He hesitantly took the laptop and sat down on the floor. The others quickly surrounded him.

“Seriously, I don’t know whether to call you oblivious or stupid. Since I gave you the fucking laptop, of course I expect you to play. Girlie, turned the volume to max.”

“I’m not girlie, freak.” Titus insulted back as he turned the volume of the speakers to maximum.

Scary music bursting from said speakers had almost made Alibaba jumped out of his flesh. The eerie, dark and flashing screen did not help to calm him either.

“Horror games?” Alibaba squeaked. He stared at the words ‘Five Nights at Freddy’s’ on the screen.

“Nah….” Judal waved dismissingly. “Just some old suspense. Click continue.” He did. The screen flashed to show ‘Night 4’.

“What do I do?” He clicked on the maps showed on the screen, changing the scene blurrily as if he was looking at CCTV.

“Whatever you like.” He had a bad feeling. Alibaba alternately clicked on every room. It was very scary because the place shown was dark and the music was frightening.

And then, the image showed a chicken standing right in front the screen.

Alibaba admitted that he had almost thrown his laptop.

“What the? What’s going on?” He heard chanting from the music and bit his lips from fright.

“Look at the office, Alibaba.” Mu told him.

“How?”

“Click on the arrow pointing down.” In complete naivety, Alibaba obeyed. The screen turned to show a messy office. “There’s nothing.” He clicked back on the arrow and looked at the screen. The chicken had vanished.

He then clicked to show the office again and got the surprised of his life when a bear ran and jumped towards the screen. Loud screaming could be heard from the speakers.

When that happened, several things were done in rapid succession inside the apartment.

First was the cacophony of swearing. Almost all of them were—for the lack of better words—odd.

“Fucking shit!”

“Sweet mother Scheherazade!”

“Holy Reim.”

“For the breast of Ugo!”

“Thalg Al-Salos….” This one was followed by a flurry of hand motions.

The second was the flying laptop, bringing along a tiny mouse and twin speakers while a blurry of yellow flash had made an Olympic jump behind the sofa.

The third was the flying bowls of popcorn, trying to chase a traitorous laptop.

Four sets of hands frantically tried to save the flying objects and fortunately succeeded though two bowls of popcorns had managed to make a mess on the floor and heads.

“That scared the shit out of me.” Judal laughed manically.

“Yeah, I never suspect the bear would jump to the screen.” Aladdin murmured.

“Not that.” Judal whined. “Him.” He pointed to a sofa. Behind said sofa, was a frightened blonde. The blonde was crouching with his face in his hands.

“Not happening, not happening.” Could be heard from him.

“Alibaba?” Aladdin’s call went unanswered. “That’s not nice, Judal.” The bluenette frowned at his friend.

“It was just a joke.” The raven though was unrepentant. “He’ll get over it. Come on, let’s continue.” Aladdin, Mu and Titus spent half an hour trying to console the distraught blonde but still, they failed to get any response from Alibaba. Deciding to leave him be for a while, they chose to give him some space and joined Judal in playing the game.

But Alibaba did not notice that or even the noises from the game. After all, he was trapped in a memory lane. Images of his mother telling scary story to him before he slept, his half-brothers telling him about a ghost under the bed and then locked him inside the bedroom and finally, of Kassim, leaving him alone inside a Haunted House. Frightened out of his wits, he opened his mobile and coincidentally illuminated a scary ghost costume.

He then woke up in a hospital with a worried Kassim beside his bed.

Amidst the noises from the game, Alibaba suddenly heard jingles. It was faint but still he was positive it was there. As an answer, the jingles came back again.

The noises from the game abruptly shut down, drowning the place in complete silence save for the occasional jingles.

“What was that?” Titus whispered.

“It reminded me of the sound you heard in the game when you lose power.” Mu added unhelpfully.

Four sets of eyes were scanning frantically, trying to find the source of the jingles. Alibaba’s occasional whimpers did not help to ease their mind.

And then… they heard cracking… Followed by a thump and swoosh. And two figures entered the apartment. The four teenagers then proceeded to exchange dumbfounded look with their newest addition.

“Damn, who had invited these old men?”

* * *

 

After the introduction were offered, Alibaba found out that somehow Sinbad had become the owner of his apartment—which explained how he got the key to the blonde’s apartment—and he knew it were a recent development because he had met the old owner and unless that old lady had miraculously turned into a man and somehow became so much younger, then there was no way Sinbad could own his apartment without the blonde knowing.

And in the event that Sinbad was the old grandma then he would like to be introduced with his plastic surgery doctor.

“Where is Alibaba?” Alibaba had prayed that Sinbad and Kouen would forget about him but clearly, it was a wistful thinking.

“Behind the sofa. He was… in a shock state because of the game.” Titus answered while he gazed at the aforementioned sofa in worry.

Alibaba tensed. He **knew** there was no way the two would leave him alone and was proven right when someone had put their hand below his knees and back. He was then carried to the sofa and was put between Sinbad and Kouen. Alibaba had a sneaking suspicion that this was their favorite position.

But then again, it was warm there and Alibaba felt really safe, so he had no complained.

Ignoring the startled looks from his friend, Alibaba felt the tension from his body went away and he slumped against the sofa and Sinbad.

He never noticed the pleased gaze the older men gave each other.

* * *

 

He would like to say he had become immune to the horror of the blasted game, but he would be lying. Often, Kouen’s grip was the only thing preventing him from doing another Olympic jump but he digressed. When Judal finally felt bored and proposed to change for another game, Alibaba felt like it was not soon enough.

And then Judal gave him an evil eye and Alibaba knew, this torture was just the beginning.

He chose one of the games he brought with him and a red screen was opened, showing two guys with an energetic music.

To think that he had thought it was going to be an innocence action game.

A muscled man started to make an introduction. With each sentences, Alibaba felt himself going numb.

It was a dating sim game. And it was a regular one where a guy chased a handful of pretty girls. No, it was a freaking BL dating sim game.

Judal couldn’t be more obvious.

In a way, this was a worse torture than the horror game. Alibaba felt himself becoming too self-conscious. Was it Sinbad breathing near his neck? Or was it Kouen? Soft pressure against his head. Was that a kiss or a pat? The game was not helping at all with the moaning and groaning and…

_Dammit!_

Alibaba averted his gaze and was pleased to find Titus blushing furiously. Mu and Aladdin, on the other hand, did not even look nervous. Judal, of course, was grinning madly and kept on choosing paths like a pro.

An hour later, he had almost become used to the game when Judal tried to involve him.

 “Alibaba, what will you do? Take his clothes off or not?” The target on the game was demanding the main character to take off his clothes. There was two choices offered and Judal could not resist taunting the blushing blonde. “Well?” He snapped when Alibaba took too long to answer.

“… Take off?” He knew he had made a mistake when Judal gave him a pitying look.

“No wonder, you’re a bottom.” The raven muttered and proceeded to choose not to take off the shirt.

To say Alibaba felt furious—and embarrassed—was an understatement.

* * *

 

Alibaba was awoken abruptly because of nightmare. Grumbling, he raised his head from Sinbad’s torso and rubbed his weary eyes. A look around the room told him that everyone had fell asleep and they were going to pay dearly in the morning from those awkward sleeping postures.

A yawn later and Alibaba decided that it was too early for all the life’s shits and proceeded to make himself comfortable sleeping between Kouen and Sinbad. So what if his brain told him that he was going to freak out in the morning? The important thing was he felt comfortable now and everything else could just go away and for once leave him alone.


	6. So they make a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peaceful days are over, let's survive.  
> ....  
> Wrong fandom....  
> But I think I have finally see a plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the change in rating.... Thank randomperson for that.  
> For you who are skittish about dudes doing unmentionable though should skip paragraphs after the one talking about an effeminate male.
> 
> Some sentences may look familiar to you... Well, that's because they are quotes from various fandoms...  
> Chocolate chips cookies for each quote you find.... Have fun :p

“…ke up… wake up, Alibaba!”

Fluttering eyelids signaled the awakening of its owner. A grimace showed that the owner was not happy to be awoken from sleeping land. Said grimace turned into a frown and then a gasp when Alibaba found a familiar beautiful raven in front of him.

“Mother!” No one could fault the poor guy when he screamed like a banshee after that. After all, it was not everyday someone woke up with their dead mother in front of their face.

* * *

 

Blink. Blink. Blink. It was futile. His mother was still there, staring at him with an expression as blank as Mu’s mathematic test paper.

“Of course.” An imaginary light bulb shone above Alibaba’s head. “I must be dreaming.” He scratched his head in embarrassment.

“Took you long enough to notice.” His ‘mother’ smirked. “Nice to finally meet you. I am the manifestation of your superego and well, I have a few choice words to share.”

_Okay…. That was random._

“Are you going to give me a talk about morals?” Alibaba asked warily.

“Damn right I will.” The so called manifestation of superego grinned evilly. Since it was using the appearance of a kind gentle woman though, needless to say it was disconcerting to see for Alibaba. “First thing first,” his ‘mother’ pointed at Alibaba and then said, “what’s the big idea young man? What makes you think it was a good idea to share kisses and a bed with two people who are practically strangers to you? I never raised you like that.”

“Technically…” Alibaba answered after a pregnant pause. “You—I mean mother—did used to tell me stories about how you first meet father—a married man—and then conceived me three days later.”

“Be quiet. This and that are different.”

 _Sure._ Alibaba sweat dropped. _Why does my conscience act so pompous?_

“…you do know I can hear your thoughts, right?” ‘Anise’ gave Alibaba an evil eye. “Joke aside, I’m serious. This is not going to end well for you.”

Alibaba was aware that his conscience told him the truth. All signs pointed that he would be the one hurt the most if this ‘relationship’ ended. “I know.”

“I need more than that. I need resolution, Alibaba dear.” His ‘mother’ grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “If you let them continue this, you are going to live the rest of your life like a… like a pet, waiting for your owner to claim you.”

Alibaba frowned. “Stop being such a drama queen. It's not  **that** bad.”

“All your friends and acquaintance had already acknowledged them as your lovers. By the rate they are going with this, I will not be surprised if our family had already been informed without us knowing either.”

Sadly, Alibaba could kind of imagine that happen.

“You actually felt sad and lonely when they didn’t come and visit you.”

“That’s not true” Alibaba moaned in mortification.

“You never give much fight anymore when they manhandled you.”

“….”

“A pet.” The manifestation of his superego pointed at him dramatically. “Played and cared at their whim. A bed warmer.”

“Shut up, go away. You are worse than Judal.” Alibaba waved the annoying finger away. He then pinched his cheek to help regained his awareness.

As the image of his ‘mother’ became blurry, Alibaba could have sworn he heard a last unnecessary message.

“At the very least, grow a spine and demand them to use protections!”

* * *

 

“Fuck you.” If this was just another day, then the thing that would occur was Alibaba stood up and shouted the F-word to the world, in a protagonist worthy way. Unfortunately, it was not a normal day and **someone** was sleeping beside him. This mentioned someone also had the blonde in a tight embrace and so what occur was, the blonde on his back shouted like a retard to the ceiling.

It was lame, even Alibaba would agree.

“Who…” He turned to come face to face with Sinbad. For a moment, he lost his breathing. When he did regain the basic human function though, he was slammed by the memories of last night.

With that, his eyes in maniacal movement tried to find his friends. Oh, he just knew what kind of insults he would get, especially from Judal. The raven would have a field day embarrassing him.

He did not find anyone though. Not even Kouen. In this living room, there was only him and Sinbad. And wasn’t that weird?

Alibaba made a half-hearted effort to free himself though he did not need to be a genius to know that there was no way he could get away from the purple-haired. He only wasted the effort to satisfy his superego.

Oh yeah, he did remember that stupidity.

Even though Alibaba was the type to lie to himself, even he would understand the significant of his dream. He could not just wait for this ‘thing’ among him, Kouen and Sinbad to blow out in his face—literally and figuratively. Something needed to be done.

_It’s time to really think about it, no more procrastinating._

First off, why did the two men want him? After all, they were already together.

_Oh right. It was because they can’t decide who will ‘receive’ between them…. Oh my gods, I’m going to end up as receiver for them both?!_

Alibaba could not believe that he never thought about that. After all, it was kind of obvious what position those two wanted him to take.

_Damn, that’s another reason why dating them is a bad idea._

A pitiful whimper made Sinbad unconsciously tightened his hold on the blonde, effectively quenching the panic threatening to swallow the blonde.

_Calm down, Alibaba. Let’s think this through carefully. Let’s flip the chess board._

Alibaba took a shuddering calming breath.

_If the reason of their interest is because they could not determine their position in bed, then I just need to solve that problem._

The blonde gave an absentminded nod.

_That means I have to convince one of them to bottom because I refuse to enter a relationship just for sex._

Alibaba had a feeling that he would need a lot of luck to do this. Luck and also trust. Both were not something Alibaba currently had in abundance. Suddenly Alibaba remembered something Kassim used to say to him.

Trust no one.

 _That was not a great start, was it? I need to have a serious talk with them._ Alibaba grimaced. He suddenly heard a snicker beside him. A glance and he was met with molten gold orbs.

“You do realize, you’re making so many interesting expressions when you’re thinking?” Alibaba was rewarded with a sleepy smile. It was such an honest smile; the blonde couldn’t help but gave a smile of his own.

_Perhaps this was going to end well._

* * *

 

_Or not._

“Why do you want to do something so bothersome?” Sinbad whined, ignoring Kouen’s mumble about flying grains of rice.

After Alibaba freed his body—with lots of efforts—from Sinbad’s insistent hold, he rushed out from his living room to find Kouen in his kitchen. The red-headed had took it upon himself to make breakfast—“You don’t want Sin in your kitchen”—for them. From Kouen, Alibaba had also found out that his friends had gone home to give Alibaba and his boyfriends some adults’ time—Judal’s words.

Knowing which way that conversation was going to take them, Alibaba proceeded to distract Kouen by telling him that he would help him and Sinbad resolved their personal problem. Of course, when he told them that, he never expected to be refused.

“Forget it Alibaba, we’re not kidding about wanting you. Nothing is going to change that.” For the first time since they met, Sinbad told the blonde in a stern voice. And damn, it was scary.

“There is something I want to know, though. Why do you insist on rejecting us? After all, you look like you enjoy our care.” Kouen added his two cents.

But of course Alibaba did not agree. “It’s just a normal body reaction for a teenager like me. It had nothing to do with my feelings.”

“So you’re just going to lie like that, not only to us but also to yourself? Don’t you think that if you keep lying, eventually no one, not even yourself will be able to believe in your words anymore?” Sinbad frowned.

Alibaba tried not to show how deep those words cut. He needed a distraction like, perhaps, his breakfast? The fried rice was delicious. Alibaba would have never guessed that Kouen was a good chef. And that line of thought brought the blonde back to his dilemma. The older men had always seemed so perfect. Why would they want him?

“How about this?” Kouen suddenly announced. “Why don’t you try dating us for three days?”

“Date?”

“That’s right. After that you can decide whether you like to continue the relationship or not. We will respect your choice.” This time, it was Kouen’s turn to ignore Sinbad’s protest.

It not a bad idea. Alibaba could use this opportunity to try to understand the elusive men. _After all, what is really wicked is judging people without even trying to get to know them._ But there was this tiny problem that needed to be address though. “Well, I’m not opposed to it…. But, I need your promise that you will not molest, harass or sexually assault me on those days. It is not fair.”

Kouen’s eyes narrowed. It was clear that he did not expect the blonde to add that term. But Kouen—as Alibaba would later learned—would not start something he would not win against. With a confident smirk, he said. “Deal.”

“But En!” Before Sinbad could voice his displeasure, his lover whispered to his ear. As Chesire’s grin slowly formed on Sinbad’s face and Alibaba felt like he had missed something very important.

“The deal starts tomorrow, right?” Sinbad asked in a singsong tone.

“Sure?”

“Then this means today is the last day we can forcefully molest you, right?” The singsong tone was still there. But it did not change the fact that Alibaba’s thought had screeched to a halt.

He shouldn’t have let his guard down.

 _Abandon ship!_ Alibaba left his chair in an instant and made a dash to the door.

Call him a coward but he did not want that adults’ time, thank you.

He pulled open his front door and with bare feet, ran towards the blue, blue sky… or not.

One of the perverts had managed to grab his collar and it choked him. He was then dragged kicking and screaming to his bed.

* * *

 

Below Alibaba’s apartment lived an effeminate young man. He was a skinny looking male and his loose-fitting clothes did not improve his sickly appearance either. He heard another scream from the tenant upstairs and let loose a disturbing smile.

It seemed like Alibaba was in for a treat today.

* * *

 

His screams had been stopped.

He was on his bed and systematically being undressed and all he wanted to do was let out another ear-piercing scream. Of course, he was denied. After all since when did Alibaba’s opinions matter?

In anger, Alibaba bit the tongue invading his mouth and was rewarded with a hiss. He should probably note that it was a pleasure-filled hiss and not a pained-hiss.

“Relax.” Kouen whispered from behind him. Something warm then latched itself to his neck, prompting a gasp from the blonde.

The almost same warm suddenly engulfed Alibaba’s nipple, giving him an odd pleasure feel. It tickled and it disturbed him. Alibaba could not decide whether he liked the feeling or not, especially since it made his heart beat like mad.

His mind had not finished processing the assault when it was suddenly slammed with pain. In sync, Kouen had bit his ear while Sinbad pinched the abused nipple. Helplessly, he let out a groan.

Oh, he could hear that. Now that his mouth was unoccupied, perhaps he should scream again. Yes, yes he should. _Shit._ Any thoughts about escaping were thrown out of the window when oily, cold liquid made contact with his half-hard penis. Any mortification came when he realized that he was nude disappeared as warm, warm hand wrapped his member so gently and so thoroughly.

“Open your eyes, Ali.” Deep, sensual voice tickled his too sensitive ear. As if he was hypnotized by it, watery golden orbs went out from hiding and fixed themselves upon the fully erect reddening shaft. The thick clear pre-cum from his member had mixed together with the body oil creating an odd combination of liquid whose purpose was to bestow a fantastic feeling upon the blonde’s dick.

As much as he wanted to, he could not look away. Alibaba was captivated by the sight of a large, rough hand pumping his shaft so delicately while the owner of said appendage gave him a lazy smirk.

“Like what you see?” The sinful, hoarse voice returned to tease his ear and again, it prompted the blonde to answer.

“Yes….” Alibaba could not believe that barely even there voice belonged to him. It was too meek, too breathy and, dared he say it, too inviting.

“What do you want, Alibaba?” The voice of a red-haired devil came back to tempt him. “Tell us and it shall be done.” The wetness and warm latching upon the blonde’s ear made him shuddered. Alibaba would have never guess that his ears were that sensitive and he was paying a heavy price for letting Kouen—especially his tongue—near them.

Anyone in Alibaba’s shoes would, of course, be confused. A tiny part of his mind wished to tell the older men to stop. But the larger part of his mind kept on chanting _don’t stop, don’t stop_. And right now, he was almost inclined to just go with the flow.

“I… I want…” The same breathy voice whispered hesitantly. “I want you to….”

“I said, get off!”

And with that, the spell that had enchanted the blonde shattered into pieces. Several pairs of eyes could be seen peeking from the door of the bedroom. A sheepish Aladdin gave a reluctant wave to them.

“I told you, they were so fucking each other!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alibaba : Why? Why do you insist on embarrassing me?  
> Me : You think that's embarassing? Try googling frot, hand job, cum and pre-cum. I'm can't even write your sex scene to the end because I'm blushing like mad. That being said though, I will really, really like an opinion on the interrupted sexy time. Did I do a good job? Or was it trash? A constructive criticism is going to help me tons. Thank you~~


	7. Frenemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a proper date!  
> ....  
> Kind of
> 
> Warning : (maybe) dirty talk and Kouen/Sinbad (yup, those two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the? What is wrong with the latest Magi chapter? I never sign up for that! I don't want this heartache! This is just like Ace all over again.... Dammit! *sighs* I'm so disappointed.... This chapter is the longest one yet with 4k+ words. I hope it will console those who are as let down as I am....
> 
> For those who don't want to read anything to graphic, please ignore the paragraphs when they go to the dance floor.
> 
> The idea about the club is suggested by Lyumia.  
> EHHE and randomperson get the credits for the suggestions to describe Kouen and Sinbad's thoughts.

The Mogamett’s was a high class restaurant that rivaled the Haku’s Palace on elegance. It was a place that was decorated like a castle where people with too much money to know what to do with often frequent. It has received many praises from food critics, starting from the table cloth to the even the shoes of the waiters.

Nowadays though, even though there were still some customers who came to enjoy the best of evening with the most delicious dinner, most of them—of the female sorts—sadly, couldn’t care less about the food and only came to enjoy the view.

The two handsome gentlemen always came to the Mogamett’s on the odd days together. Both looked so different and yet, the peaceful atmosphere surrounding their table told how much they enjoyed each other’s company.

The purple-haired one wore a white polo shirt and brown khakis while the red-haired one looked smart in his black jacket, red dress shirt and jeans. As the red-haired took a sip of his Chinese tea, the purple-haired chuckled and raised his glass of red wine. A hopeful girl managed to catch the eyes of the purple-haired and got a wink in return. As she blushed, her eyes unconsciously found the red-haired who merely gazed at her in disinterest. It was like looking at the best of two types of males and it was an amazing sight for sore eyes.

The owner of Mogamett’s of course knew the impure motives of his customers. He should feel offended. After all, he did not spend years to improve his cooking only for them to be set aside by the ladies because they were too distracted by his fateful customers.

Unlike their admirers though, the two gentlemen genuinely liked his cooking and often gave their own opinions and praises to Matal. Because of that, Matal couldn’t bring himself to dislike them and always made sure to have a table ready for them on the days they came to dine.

“What are you going to do for tomorrow, En?” Sinbad gave his glass of wine a swirl and took an appreciative sniff.

“Yuu texted me three hours ago. One of his acquaintances had a request.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“No. It was in fact so mundane I have half a mind to reject it.” Kouen frowned. “But it is from Yuu and well, we have a date tomorrow.”

Sinbad snickered. “I can’t wait to see Alibaba’s face when he knows what you do.”

His lover smirked. “It’s not going to be as amusing as the time his friends cock blocked us though.”

“Ah that….” Sinbad’s smile dimmed. “Sometimes, I swear the world conspires against us bedding him. It was funny at first, but a man has his needs dammit.”

“Stop whining as if you’re sexually deprived. We can’t do anal, but everything else is free game.” Kouen pointed drily. “Now help me with this.” The red-haired proceeded to tell his lover what he planned for the blonde. By the end of the dinner, both were sufficiently satisfied with their palate and plan. All that’s left was….

“Last one to reach the bed will get to be chained for the rest of night.” Kouen whispered as he went inside their shared house. Sinbad did not even blink, already used to the games he played with his red-haired lover. Perhaps he would let Kouen win for tonight. After all he was in the mood to be played with and Kouen could do so many wonders with chains and cuffs.

Oh yes, he would take his sweet time to reach their bed.

* * *

 

Alibaba felt like face palming.

He should have told Sinbad and Kouen to come like a normal person. And that normal meant by walking or perhaps waiting by the car in the parking area and not in front of his college, obstructing people from going in and out.

“woah, is that a Jaguar?” One of his classmate whispered.

Honestly, Alibaba couldn’t give a fuck. He was too busy cursing three people back and forth. That people were Kouen, Sinbad and of course yours truly, Alibaba Saluja himself. The two banes of Alibaba existence then went out from the car leisurely and the fanboys’ chatters—because of the car—were joined by fangirls’ exited squeals.

Alibaba’s palm then introduced itself to his forehead enthusiastically. Needless to say, his forehead was not amused and it showed his annoyance by bullying the brain. The brain did not like that. It retaliated by kicking repeatedly at the skull. Poor skull couldn’t find anything to hurt and could only endure stoically.

Summary, Alibaba got himself a massive headache. “What did I do to deserve this?” The blonde muttered as he massaged his head. He grabbed his back and then quickly went out. After all, he did not know what those shameless perverts would do if he procrastinated.

As Alibaba approached the car, he was suddenly attacked by nervousness not like the usual where he feared the embarrassing things he would most likely be forced to endure but a nervousness like a High School Girl before she went out with a senior she liked. Those stares from behind him suddenly reminded him of a scene where the girl called the senior to an obscure place and gave him a love letter while her friends gave their support in an obvious hiding place.

The difference was Alibaba was not a fucking High School Girl nor was he a she.

So this nervousness was unnecessary, thank you very much.

Alibaba took a deep breath to calm himself and then he took a step out from his college. As soon as he did that, two pairs of eyes locked on him and he was given a nod and smile.

And he was nervous again.

“You look delicious Alibaba.” Sinbad whispered appreciatively.

 _Should I answer that? Perhaps not._ Alibaba would never tell anyone how much time was wasted that morning because he could not make his damn mind on the clothes he should wear for the… date.

Kouen offered his hand to the blonde which after a contemplative second Alibaba took tentatively. The blonde kind of suspected Kouen would do something embarrassing and he was not disappointed. The red-haired brought his hand to his lips and kissed it.

“What are you doing?” Alibaba spluttered. He refused to acknowledge the smug feeling that suddenly bloomed inside him. “We have a deal!”

“The deal is to not molest, harass or sexually assault you. If kissing the back of your hand count as those then all gentlemen in this world are in trouble.” Kouen answered cheekily. “On the other hand this, I believe, can be count as molest.” As soon as the last word was said, Alibaba felt something wet and smooth licked the back of his hand.

Later, Alibaba would deny any claims that he squawked like a little girl no matter how many eyewitnesses—or in his case, earwitnesses—there were. Only when Professor Sharrkan grew tired of his denial and firmly told him that yes, he heard Alibaba squawked and so did all the faculties, Alibaba learned to accept his lost.

* * *

Of all the entertainment the town could provide, Alibaba would never guess Sinbad and Kouen would bring him to a club.

_Did they find out that I never go to a club?_

Alibaba’s brain provided many kinds of answers and each was worse than the other. Wisely, Alibaba decided that he did not want know. Sometimes, ignorance really is a bliss.

As soon as Kouen opened the door to the club, loud music blared out and assaulted the blonde’s ear. Knowing that there was no way to really talk inside, Alibaba grabbed Sinbad’s arm to prevent the purple-haired from following his lover.

“Why here?” Alibaba questioned.

Sinbad scratched his head. “Since you want to know more about us, we’re going to show you En doing his job.”

 _In a club?_ “He’s a waiter? With that face?” Well, excuse him for finding that hard to believe.

“What’s wrong with my face?” Kouen’s frowns deepened as Sinbad’s snickered.

Alibaba’s blood rushed to his cheeks without his approval. _There’s no way I’ll tell him that he looks too charismatic to be a waiter._ Knowing that he did not have another explanation for his outburst, Alibaba pushed the older men inside.

“En is not a waiter.” Sinbad shouted to be heard in the midst of the blaring music.

It took a second for Alibaba to decipher what the purple-haired was telling him. “Then he’s a bartender? DJ?”

“Wrong on both.” Kouen growled lowly, somehow though, Alibaba could still hear the indignant in his voice.

“Then what?” Sinbad led them to a circular table that managed to give them an ounce of privacy despite the dancing crowd.

When Kouen gave a disappointed sigh, Sinbad took pity of his lover and told their youngest member. “En’s a detective.”

Of course Alibaba’s potent imagination gave him an image of Kouen in a standard detective attire. He burst out laughing.

“I’m glad you find that amusing.” Kouen told him drily. “You too, Mr. Guide.” The red-haired aimed the last sentence to his purple-haired lover.

Kouen’s managed to catch Alibaba’s interest. His laughing stopped as he gave his full attention to the other. “Guide?”

“Sinbad works as an adventure guide. He is considered an expert in this field. Too bad though he can’t cook to save his life.” Kouen elaborated. Despite his degrading comment, Alibaba swore he could hear affection in the red-haired’s voice.

“Well, that’s why I have En here.” Sinbad put his arm on Kouen’s shoulder. “Just like how I often follow him to help him investigating, he often comes with me when I guide by cooking for the others.”

It was overwhelming. Alibaba finally had the chance to learn more about these two and it was overwhelming. These two were so compatible and yet, just like everyone they too had their own problem. “So that’s why some days you look so busy and sometimes so free. It also explains your tendencies to vanish for weeks.”

“Oww…. Someone’s missed us.” Alibaba blushed. And yet he could not bring himself to deny Sinbad’s claim. Now that they were telling him about their life, the least he could do was to be truthful.

He was not going to voice his thoughts though.

“Is something going to happen here then? Something that needs a detective?” While Alibaba appreciated that Kouen and Sinbad wanted to show the blonde when they were in action, he could not bring himself to be ecstatic thinking about so many wrongs that could have happened.

“If I can’t find that brat in one hour then yes, something is going to happen.” Kouen muttered as he stood up and left them.

Alibaba couldn’t help but be anxious because of Kouen’s words.“Shouldn’t we go help him?”

“Hmm? There’s no need. En is really good at what he does. Relax.”

Alibaba blinked dumbly. “Even though he says something is going to happen in an hour?”

“Only if En couldn’t find the brat. When that happens, En is going to make a scene.”

_That doesn’t sound good._

Alibaba was afraid of the answer but he had to ask. So what if curiosity kills the cat? “What kind of scene?”

“An amusing kind.”

 _Definitely not good._ Alibaba deadpanned.

“Would you like a drink, Ali?” Now that Sinbad asked him, Alibaba realized that he was kind of thirsty. He nodded to the purple-haired questions. Sinbad stood up and then posed as if he was holding a notepad and said, “What’s your order, sweetheart?”

Alibaba was stunned. And then his mind caught up with him and told him that Sinbad was pretending to be a waiter. The blonde smirked as he tried to mimic the confidence of Kouen’s. “Give me your best.”

Sinbad appeared to understand what the blonde was doing, for he winked and then whispered to the blonde. “Since I’m wearing G-string, I’ll expect you to put tip in my underwear, okay?” Satisfied that Alibaba was now sporting a pretty blush, Sinbad went to get a drink for his date.

Now that he was left alone, Alibaba found out that he did not have a clue on what to do. There’s a reason why Alibaba never went to a club—despite Kassim’s insistence—and that was because he was awkward by nature. Surrounded by this many people made him anxious and uncomfortable. In fact, a small reason why he majored in Psychology was because he wished to cure this weakness.

Suddenly the sofa he sat on dipped. Alibaba turned, hoping to find Kouen or Sinbad only to have his hope crushed when the face of a familiar male smirked at him.

It was Jamil, Alibaba’s friendly— _haha_ —neighborhood bully.

* * *

It seemed like his past was trying to catch up with Alibaba. Morgiana was not so bad. Sure, he preferred not to meet her but he was not that averse to her. Jamil on the other hand….

“And this kid insists to follow me. I understand that he can’t resist me—who can? So the noble me agree to—“

 _He’s going to talk all night, isn’t he?_ Alibaba ignored his unwanted companion, praying for Kouen and Sinbad to come back as soon as possible.

“I saw your dates.” Jamil suddenly said near the blonde’s ear, prompting his victim to let out undignified swear words. “Language, Alibaba. I must admit though, they are quite a catch for someone like you. Not as handsome as me, but still they are alright.”

Alibaba muttered unhappily. _You wish!_ Perhaps it was time for him to let Jamil knew that he did not—in fact—want to suffer his companionship. It was bad enough that Jamil used to bully him because his crush, Morgiana, ignored him for Alibaba, he would not tolerated the brunette badmouthing his da—

_Friends. I mean friends!_

“So, how far have you gone with them? The way they move tells me that they are experienced. You, on the other hand…” Jamil looked at Alibaba up and down. “Really, take too long and someone is going to snatch those two. Perhaps, I can…” Seemingly oblivious to the rising ire of the blonde, Jamil continued. “But no. I already have a new pet. Later. For now though, I, the charming Jamil is going to teach you how to satisfy your partner—or partners. I’m so nice. So, you can tell me Alibaba. What kind of things have you done?”

“It’s none of your bu—“

“Ah, a virgin. I expect no more from you.” Jamil nodded. “A virgin is nice and all but if you asked me, I’d always prefer an experienced partner. Less tears and more fucking, you know. But well, we all have to start from the beginning.” By that time, Alibaba’s face was as red as it could get. He was embarrassed—of course—and angry and mortified and so many indescribable words. “Listen well this Jamil is going to part invaluable wisdom to you. Fortunately, you have more brain than an average chimpanzee so verbal lesson should be enough to teach you.”

As Jamil continued to impart his ‘invaluable’ wisdom to Alibaba, the blonde could not help his curiosity and despite all the alarm bells inside his head, paid undivided attention to the brunette.

“Your hands! Sure it is called a blowjob, but it doesn’t mean you should let your hands idle!”

Alibaba unconsciously flexed his hands.

”I know, I know how nice it is when your partner pleasure you but sex is not a solo thing. Just because you’re a submissive your job is not just to receive!”

Alibaba wondered how nice it would be to touch Kouen and Sinbad’s feverish skin.

“It is important to be relaxed before penetration or you’re going to hurt not only yourself but also your partner.”

He did not want to hear anymore. No. No.

“Experiment! So no fucking is identical to one another. It should alarm you when you treat sex as a chore. I suggest a dilido for a beginner.”

That reminded him, he did receive a dilido from those two, didn’t he?

 _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Aakh!!!_ With a face as red as Kouen’s car, Alibaba abruptly stood up. He glared at Jamil but unfortunately its effect was significantly lessened due to his red cheeks.

“Oh, come on. You’re embarrassed from that? Serious—“

“Mr. Jamil.”A bald teenager suddenly grabbed the brunette and before Alibaba could even uttered a “huh?” they were gone.

As sudden as the teenager, Kouen was now beside Alibaba.  “Damn the brat sure can run.” Kouen fished out his phone from his pocket. “They went your way. They are not my problem anymore. Transfer the cash the usual way.” After he ended the call, Kouen took a look at the blonde only to be met with the sight of a blushing Alibaba.

“Where’s your jacket?” The blonde asked.

Kouen shrugged, unconcerned. “Someone took it off. Almost manage to open my shirt too.” He looked at the dress shirt that had lost a couple buttons, showing his broad chess and regularly maintained abs.

Again, Alibaba cursed Jamil for planting ideas into his head.

_It is okay to appreciate your partner’s body. After all, no one will resist a compliment. Tell him how sexy he is and how you will like to hold him in bed. My ass, Jamil. Fuck you, Jamil. Go die, Jamil._

Despite Alibaba’s silence, Kouen was positively sure the blonde’s was checking him out. He smirked and casually opened the rest of the buttons. When Alibaba gulped with eyes fixed upon his body, Kouen knew he had somehow scored a bingo.

“I;m back.” Sinbad returned with two glass of colorful drink. Before he could put one on the table, it has already been snatched by a hormonal blonde.

Of course Sinbad was confused. Especially since, the blonde refused to look at him and Kouen. Usually, this only happened after they molested him. He glanced at Kouen to find the red-haired with unbuttoned shirt. Surely, that was not enough to embarrass Alibaba this much?

“En?” But the red-haired shrugged.

Alibaba could felt their curiosity despite not looking at them. He continued to suck his drink and because of that poor choice of words, Jamil’s fucking wisdom rang in his head again.

_Your hands! Sure it is called a blowjob, but it doesn’t mean you should let your hands idle._

Again, his hand flexed and then palmed the glass as if he was massaging something else but the glass. With that, Alibaba’s blush returned with vengeance.

Alright, Sinbad was sure he was not **that** sexual deprived. After all, En saw something else in that tiny gesture too if his raised eyebrow was any indication. They traded meaningful glances and decided to take advantage of this curious development.

“Ali.” They could see that the blonde was holding himself from running away. “Is something wrong?”

Alibaba drained his drink and then with odd high pitched voice gave a forceful laugh. “Wrong? Of course not. Everything is fabulous.”

Sinbad was reminded that they shouldn’t look the gift horse in the mouth. “You want a dance?”

To reject the dance was just going to prove them that there was something wrong with him. With a reckless bravado, Alibaba agreed.

* * *

Alibaba couldn’t decide whether it was considered impolite to just go home without telling the others or not since, they had vanished after five minutes in the dance floor. Alibaba was sick getting pushed, pulled, shoved and felt by someone anonymous, not to mentioned how horny he felt because of the freaking brunette.

With a sigh, he decided to go home and apologized to the other men tomorrow. As soon as he steeled his resolve, he was suddenly trapped between two bodies.

“What the….”

“There you are, Ali. We thought that you have gone home.” Sinbad whispered into his left ear.

“It seems like we need to hold you like this so no one is going to steal you away.” His right ear was now Kouen’s domain.

“It’s… it’s alright. I’ll just go home now. I think forget to turn off my TV. Yes, I forget to turn it off, how silly.” The older men were either purposely ignored him or genuinely did not hear his words, in the end, the fact remained that he was still trapped.

“En, do you remember how amazing last night?” Alibaba shivered with each word uttered out of those sinful lips. The meaning of the sentence did not lost on him and he was suddenly attacked by the desire to know more.

“Of course I do. I love every second of it. The way you begged me to release the chains, how you struggled against the cuffs until your wrists bleed, when your long legs trapped me, refusing to let me go.”

 _Oh no, it’s the return of the red-haired devil._ Alibaba moaned in frustration. He could not tell them to release him because they were no molesting, harassing or assaulting him. Technically, their talk did not even involve him. They were just whispering their sex live into his freaking ears.

“You talk as if I am the only one losing control, En. I seem to remember a certain someone pulling my hair because he has a fetish with the neck. The moans and groans said someone let out… as he desperately palmed his big dick and mine. The way you choked as you come hard across this chest.” Sinbad brought Kouen’s hand to lift up his shirt, showing him—and Alibaba—the powerful chest and abs of someone who was not afraid to get down and dirty.

“But it was not enough, wasn’t it? You want more. I want more. Until the sheets become wet with cum, until our voices grew hoarse.” And Kouen’s voice really turned hoarse. “Until we lost our mind…. It is never enough. Though you’re panting as if someone had rob your oxygen, though you no longer knew my name and yours, though in the end the coldness of the chains become a comfort against your feverish skin, you still begged ‘Harder! More! Faster!’.”

“You’re the one who robbed my breath. I may no longer know your name but the sight as you climax will be forever burnt into this mind. The chains were a comfort because you’re the one who chained me. That night I experienced the best combination of pleasure and despair. Pleasure that you deemed fit to give me, my En and despair because how I long to give you as much pleasure as I have received. I struggled against my comfort—against the chains and cuffs—because in the end they were not you. If it was fever you’re giving me, then I don’t want to feel cold.” Alibaba could distantly hear his pants but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had never felt so alive before, here between Sinbad and Kouen, as they told their love making to him, to each other, he was content.

“You know how I never like wine, Sin? The reason was because of you. Because your taste beat those so called ambrosia. Never had I tasted something as exquisite as you. I can never stand a glass of wine, but gave me your sweet nectar and I know I will never have enough.” Alibaba chocked. He couldn’t hold more. He needed to go now, before he embarrassed himself. Before he found himself on the point of no return.

Sinbad grabbed Alibaba’s hands as they tried to push him away. “Your cavern is hot, so hot it feels like pain. But I know, if I endure the initial pain, if I manage to persevere, there is heaven beyond the pain. The sweetness and satisfaction I feel never fail to give born to a fear that I will never find that sense of fulfillment anymore.” Gently, Sinbad pulled away from Alibaba and Kouen. He stared at the delicious looking blonde and knew that he and Kouen had managed to accomplish their mission.

Kouen pulled Alibaba by the wrist and led him to the toilet. He entered first to make sure that there was nobody there—there were a couple guys but a glare from Kouen solved that problem. After he was sure, he pulled Alibaba inside. He gently pat the blonde’s head and then left.

Outside, Kouen and Sinbad made sure to block anyone from entering the blonde’s current safe haven. Not a moment after, they heard noises came from the place they guarded. The noises were like siren’s calls but through sheer will, they managed to ignore them. There would come a time when they would no longer need to hold themselves back and let go completely. Sadly, today was not that time.


	8. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his Professors' help, Alibaba finally embrace his feelings.... Technically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to make this with lots of teasing... But then I changed my mind and give you fluff and humour, instead.
> 
> The idea for them to go to amusement park is given by randomperson--that girl is awesome. Kassim's brief appearance is also because of her too. In reality, I was never going to include him at all.

The last thing he remembered before waking in this space of white was struggling to fall asleep in his bed, desperately trying to forget the shameful thing he had done that evening. He belatedly noticed that the white space was the place he last saw the insanity with the face of his dead mother. Frankly, he did not look forward to meet his so called superego again.

“Finally, I thought you will never open your eyes.” Instead of a warm female voice, a decidedly male voice was the one to greet him. A turn and Alibaba found a man he was proud to call his best friend once, before said friend though it was amusing to play burglar and got shot for his trouble. Kassim was many things and Alibaba was not happy to say it but the fact remained that his brother in everything but blood was never that sane.

“Kassim.”

The one he called gave Alibaba a smirk. “Not quite. I just took his appearance to make it easy to talk to you. But if you’re uncomfortable with this face, then I can change it.” Smoke suddenly covered the man. When the smoke subsided, a very much **naked** Sinbad was in front of him.

Now, even Alibaba, himself, had anticipated the startled blood curling scream from his throat. But, it never came….

“What’s with the leaf?” He was surprised to find how calm he felt and he was freaked out when his eyes refused to obey his command and kept on checking out the mouthwatering figure of the purple-haired.

”Well, it’s not as if you have seen his junk, haven’t you?” Sinbad smirked. “Anyway, I’m your id. The instincts inside you that stupid superego so desperately tried to control.”

 _That doesn’t sound good._ Alibaba sweatdropped.

“You know what I want.” His id suddenly grabbed his face. “I want them to fuck me, but since that is impossible, then I don’t mind the next best thing. For you to experience the greatest pleasure with the delicious conquerors.” Sinbad licked his lips in a so not innocent way. “Heck, I’ll even endure your retarded angst after that.”

“How about a no?” Alibaba said drily. “I really should wake up now. This nonsense has continued for too long.” Alibaba tried to pinch himself, but before he could bring his hands to his cheeks, he was grabbed by his inner id.

“Don’t deny your desires. We both know how much you will like to have them whisper sweet nothings to you. To have them gently bring you to completion. Your actions last night proved it. Don’t tell me you don’t remember what you have imagined as you bring yourself to climax.” The manifestation of his id hissed.

Alibaba pretended to ignore him and tried to forcefully release his hands from the hold. He knew he succeeded when his knuckle flew at alarming speed to his nose. What happened next was the scene of someone punching himself to the face. Though it was painful, it managed to fulfill his goal. As his sight grew blurry, Alibaba watched frustration bloomed on Sinbad’s handsome face.

“Denying that I—you—am horny will not solve anything. I will even take the fucking fake penis.”

* * *

 

When Sharrkan became a psychologist, he accepted the fact that he was going to be people’s complaint box, to be a good listener and helped people solved their problem while they would not give a flying fuck about his own problem. Yeah, he accepted that.

When he became a lecturer in The Seven Seas University, he knew that he was going to hear lots of ridiculous stories ranging from romance to romance while he was experiencing a one-sided love to a certain gorgeous bluenette. But hey, that’s life.

He still remembered the one thing his mad brother had told him years ago.

Life is unfair.

Well, the mad man was right—perhaps there was a tiny bit of sanity left inside the self-proclaimed snake whisperer though it still did not meant that his brother was suddenly right in the head.

Despite his resolution though, Sharrkan would never, ever in a million year would have guessed, that someday, his student was going to barge into his office while yelling “I’m experiencing a severe Stockholm syndrome” at the top of his lungs early in the morning—he also noted how said student was dressed up enough to pretend to be a celebrity. No, that was not in his written and unwritten job description.

 _This is not a good idea._ By the time his brain told that to Alibaba, the blonde had already made a scene and attracted the attentions of several professors.

“What is going on?” It was a common knowledge that Dean Ja’Far was not a morning person. He needed at least three hours, reading books to function socially after he woke up. The last time someone talk too chipper in the morning— _cough_ Sharrkancough, he received several anonymously signed hate letters from the Dean’s cellphone.

The letters were rumored to bring the dark-skinned professor to tears,

“Did someone say ‘Stockholm Syndrome’?” Someone simply did not consulted about anything abnormal with Professor Pisti. Scratch that, someone simply did not consulted about anything with Profesor Pisti. She meant well, but she also loved gossips. Sure, she did not mention any names, but it was more than horrifying when she used ‘I have a friend’ card in the class. Said friend ‘coincidentally’ had the same problem as you—Alibaba still had nightmare about her when she told **his** class about her male friend who was experiencing a sexual identity crisis when two handsome men wished to court him.

Sounded familiar?

“Our Lord could hear you even without shouting, you know.” Professor Spartos was… self-explanatory.

“Is that Alibaba?” The blue-haired Professor was originally Alibaba’s first choice to talk about his problems with Kouen and Sinbad. That was until he remembered the occasional terms she used when she talked to him or Professor Pisti. One did not just use the terms : BL, lemon, kitten, and slash, in an everyday conversation unless you were a… ‘fan’.

So that left him with Professor Sharrkan, a thick-skinned womanizer with an avid love of cheesy lines and a blue-haired Professor—another common knowledge amongst the residents of the college except the ones with the crush.

Turning redder and redder, Alibaba made a U-turn to the exit, trying to escape the hole he dug. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, halting his movement and Alibaba had never regretted something as much as today.

“Start talking.”

* * *

 

By the end of Alibaba’s theory of I-hated-their-advances-first-but-now-that-they-are-gentle-I-so-have-a-boner-for-them-therefore-it-must-be-Stockholm-Syndrome—Dean Ja’Far named them, his Professor were looking at him with various degree of amusement.

“You seriously believe that?” The blonde’s confessions had managed to do the unthinkable. And that was to unite the Professors—each with very strong character--of the Seven Seas University. They only had one common goal in mind now and that was to see this… drama to the end. “Alright then, we will help you but only if you agree to do our entire plan.”

Honestly, Alibaba did not like that. He had this sudden epiphany that his id and superego did not like it too. It was like staring at embarrassment in the face, not knowing whether this was worth it or not.

 _Well, what’s there to lose?_ Another famous last words.

* * *

 

“I want to go to an amusement park.” That was not the thing Sinbad and Kouen expected Alibaba to say as soon as he met them.

“Why so sudden?” Sinbad asked in curiosity.

Pink suddenly bloomed on the blonde’s face, reminding Kouen of a peach. “Because?”

It was not as if it was the first time Alibaba did something Kouen and Sinbad had never even considered. By this time, the two were already used to the blonde’s spastic mood. They gave an indifferent shrugged to each other.

“Sure. Get in the car, then.” Sinbad opened the door to the Jaguar for Alibaba while bowing like a proper chaperone. Still blushing, the blonde entered the car and prayed that he would survive today.

* * *

 

Hinahoho stared at the entire Psychology faculty.

“What brought these on?” He questioned in astonishment.

“I got a call from the asylum. Something about my brother let loosed his pet snakes.” Sharrkan grimaced. “I’m sorry but it’s really urgent.”

Hinahoho nodded. He knew about poor Armakan. The guy was convinced that he could talk and understand snakes. And it was not with hissing like a poor imitation of Parseltongue either. He talked in English and claimed the snakes understood him.

Hinahoho turned to stare at the others. He understood Sharrkan’s reason for wanting to take a one day leave and he could approve that.

As if sensing Hinahoho’s inner thoughts, Ja’Far narrowed his eyes in a defiant glare. “I got a message from one of my past patients. He told me he is going to commit suicide.”

Hinahoho’s was alarmed. “Then why are you idling here? Go!”

Needless to say Ja’Far was gone before someone could call his bluff.

Cursing the cunning white-haired, Pisti raked her brain to find an excuse to get the one day leave. “I got a marriage proposal.”

“Really?” Hinahoho blinked. He did not think it was urgent enough to warrant a leave. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Pisti gave a sad smile. “But, when he go to buy our rings, he had… a car accident.” Crocodile tears started to fall from the small girl. “I don’t know whether he will survive or not.”

Hinahoho was officially panicked. He hated seeing a girl cry. He always felt so awkward. “I got it. I got it. You can go. Stop crying please.”

Pisti sniffed. “Thank you.” The girl’s tear were already dry when she went out.

Sweatdropping, Hinahoho turned to the last two. “And you?”

“It’s for my research.” Yamraiha answered desperately. “This research will save hundreds, perhaps even thousand lives. You need to let me go.”

But Hinahoho was not impressed, if his raised eyebrow was any indication.

“… Fine, I’ll pay for this leave with my own money.”

“That’s better. I’ll just dock your pay.” Turning to the last Professor, Hinahoho waited to hear another inane reason for five reasonable adults to try playing hooky.

“You know it won’t be good to leave those four unsupervised.”

Couldn’t find the fault in that statement, Hinahoho waved Spartos away. Half an hour later—the Professors were already in the middle of tailing after a certain red Jaguar—Hinahoho suddenly realized something.

“Wait, who is going to substitute them?!”

* * *

 

Trying to pay the ticket for entering the amusement park proved to be a challenge. In Alibaba’s logic, since he was the one who wanted to come here, then he should be the one to pay. In Kouen and Sinbad’s logic though, their partner must never ever paid anything for the date. All of them were sadly equally stubborn—Alibaba had his moments—and thus they had reached a stalemate—the lines queuing behind them were steadily growing in length and anger.

Alibaba scratched his head in frustration. “Alright then, how about we pay our own ticket? It’s fair.” Alibaba hissed the last statement when he saw his dates’ indignation.

Still not willing to admit defeat, Sinbad made a compromise. “Fine but we’re still going to buy you food.”

Throwing his hands up, Alibaba gave up. After all, he had a mission and he wished to finish it as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Not too long after the three went inside the amusement park, a group consisted of five grown adult could be seen waiting in a pretty long line.

“I’m going to play the roller coaster. I heard the one in our town is considered as one of the scariest in the world.” Pisti jumped excitedly. Spartos beside her turned pale. After all, he knew she was going to drag him with her, never minding his fear of heights.

Cough. “I don’t mind riding a swan boat in a love tunnel with someone.” Sharrkan not so subtly glanced at Yamraiha. Too bad for him the blue-haired Professor was too busy staring at an old man with very long beard wearing something that could only be call as a cloak. With smiling stars pattern. Odd.

Slightly annoyed but mostly used to his colleagues’ antics’, Ja’Far snapped his fingers. “Focus. Remember the reason we’re here.”

That managed to attract the others’ attention. Like trained soldiers, they straightened their posture and shut their mouth while maintaining a poker face.

Sometimes, Ja’Far swore he was babysitting unruly children.

* * *

 

The first objective. to have Kouen and Sinbad played merry-go-round with him was completed easily. The grown men did not even bat an eyelid when he told them his strange request.

His professors had told him to try Sinbad and Kouen’s resolutions. And what better way to do that than seeing the lengths the both was willing to go for him. So they told him to go to a funfair and then asked them to play kiddies’ games and thus, here they were, playing carousel while ignoring the stares of concerned parents. Some of them had even voiced this oddity to the guards travelling the fair.

Too bad for them there were technically no age limit for this ride, what with parents riding them too to accompany their kids.

But that was not the main issue Alibaba was currently having. He glanced back to look at Sinbad and Kouen, both were sitting very much comfortably on a white horse. It was not normal. A grown man on a merry-fucking-go-round should have looked awkward. Heck, Alibaba was still in his teens and yet he knew how out of place he was there. Yet, Sinbad and Kouen had the audacity to look good riding on fake horses. Two men—one looked very much intimidating—in their twentieth on kiddies’ ride and Alibaba had actually thought—even for a fleeting second—that they were like a prince on a white horse.

Alibaba bang his head to the head of the horse he was riding on.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the Psychology Professors were having the time of their life—well, most of them.

“Oh, no. Not again.” Spartos croaked pitifully.

“Yoohoo.” Pisti was of course excited.

Sharrkan ‘undiscreetly’ hold Yamraiha hands while the woman closed her eyes of fright. Ja’Far… Well, Ja’Far was the picture of calm and gave a yawn as the ride brought them high—too high—in the air and then… dive.

* * *

 

Again, they were attracting attentions. Alibaba, Kouen and Sinbad were now playing teacups. The teacup they rode on… looked like the one people usually found in a fairytale stories and used by a princess.

Embarrassed out of his mind, Alibaba sat rigidly and refused to even taste the tastefully decorated cake given out for them to eat as the cups slowly spin. His blush deepened as he heard giggles from females around them.

Yes, he knew the ride was intended for couple, thank you very much.

“These are really good, Alibaba. You sure you don’t want to try one?” Sinbad pushed one of the cakes to the blonde.

Groaning, Alibaba decided that he should at least get a good out of this mess.

* * *

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” On a teacup furthest away from the three lovers were five familiar Professors.

“Shit. Someone get him out. Throw him. Throw him, I’d say.” Sharrkan desperately tried to get away from Spartos. Said Professor was quickly turning an interesting green. Sadly, there was no place to go to in that crowded cup and Sharrkan was forced to endure the threat beside him.

“Uugh.” Pisti discreetly shielded herself behind Yamraiha. It did not mean the… liquid missile would miss her but at the very least she would not get the full brunt of it.

“Turn left.” Ja’Far was not amused. He was sat exactly face to face with Spartos. If the religious Professor let out his vomit now, then Ja’Far was going to get an impromptu smelly bath. No, he did not like that at all.

As Sharrkan’s suggestion sounded gradually better and better, Yamraiha whipped out a plastic from her handbag and gave it to Spartos. The man gave the woman grateful look and then promptly let out his breakfast.

Just when everyone thought that crisis had been averted, the plastic suddenly sported a tiny, tiny hole. Because of its size, no one, not even the sick one realized its’ existence. Only when Sharrkan felt wetness rapidly spreading upon his crouch—much to his horror—did he found out about the hole of doom.

But by then it was already too, too late.

* * *

 

They were riding brightly colored small trains circling around the funfair. Due to Sinbad and Kouen’s body size, they would have to be separated and each of them was riding on different carts.

Alibaba huffed. The day did not turn out as he expected. Since he came here, he did not feel even an ounce of fun. Perhaps he should just let it go and accepted his feelings in dignity. He glanced behind to look at Sinbad and Kouen. If he, the one with the evil plan, felt bored then what did they feel? Surely they must have felt resentment for him and regretted trying to woo him.

 _It hurts._ Alibaba absently noted the pain cutting his hearts.

* * *

 

“Again!” Ja’Far yelled to the operator of the roller coaster, ignoring the protest of his colleagues—except Pisti.

“What, no!” Sharrkan could tolerate the first round. Heck, he would even take the next round in glad. But riding a roller coaster—a really high and scary one at that—for five times in sucession? No, it was just plain no.

“Again, again.” Pisti would have never thought Ja’Far would love a roller coaster. She wouldn’t complain though after all, it was really hard to find someone who would play challenging rides with her.

Yamraiha was convincing herself that she was not 70 feet above the air and was actually having fun standing in front of a fan.

Spartos… Spartos thought he could see his Lord waving at him.

In reality, he was just fainted.

* * *

 

Alibaba stopped walking abruptly.

Behind him, Kouen and Sinbad made a stop as well and raised their eyebrow in sync when the blonde turned to them and bowed.

“I’m sorry.” Alibaba blurted out. Both men couldn’t contain their surprise. They didn’t think the blonde had done something that warranted apologize. Except…. “Why? You’re not backing out of our deal, right?” Kouen questioned anxiously.

“What, no.” Alibaba turned a lovely shade of red. “I’m sorry for boring you. It mustn’t have been fun indulging my selfishness.”

Oh.

“On the contrary…”

“I mean. There was no way you would enjoy riding a teacup. It’s ridiculous—though the cake is delicious.” Alibaba started to ramble.

“Listen…”

“And the train! That fucking slow-as-a-goddamn-fuck-train. To think I have made you suffer that as we—“

“Alibaba!”

Suddenly cut off, Alibaba left his mouth in a gaping state. It was actually until Kouen brought his hand to his chin and raise it did he realized that.

“Really, Alibaba. We had fun.” Sinbad said in fond exasperation.

That was not the answer Alibaba anticipated. “But… Don’t lie!”

“We’re not.” Kouen answered him. “Sure, the rides are childlike but still we enjoy ourselves.”

“How? I mean, even I don’t feel them amusing.”

Sinbad and Kouen traded glances and then both gave him an undivided attention as they said together. “Because you’re there.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t you notice? Our attentions are never on the ride. It is always on you.”

Completely speechless, Alibaba could only stare as the two came towards him. “It seems that still have much to learn about each other. We really thought you were having fun.” Kouen frowned. “I fail as a Detective.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Sinbad patted his lover’s shoulder comfortingly. “I have twelve years of dating experience and still Alibaba fooled me, us.”

“And also don’t forget a student majoring in Psychology but never noticing his dates complete attention on him” Alibaba added, his lips struggling to stop the smile that was going to form upon it.

No one knew who broke first but in the end the three shared a laugh. That was the first time in the day Alibaba felt utter joy.

* * *

 

In the end, Sinbad managed to convince Alibaba for a one last ride. After all, what better way than to end their date with a ride in a Ferris Wheel? Even though their attentions were less on the breathtaking sight and more on each other.

“What are you thinking, right now?” With a reddening face, Alibaba let out a happy laugh.

“I suddenly remember my fear of heights.”

“And yet, you look alright.” Even though, Kouen phrased that like a statement, Alibaba could hear the question in the sentence.

“I know. Curious, isn’t it?” The blonde grinned. Alibaba caught the glance Sinbad gave to his hands as he told them that. Without hesitation, he stuck out his hand. “Will you hold my hand, in case my nerves fail me?”

If someone peaked inside the cart, one who would have met with the sight of three men holding hands while giving each other warm gazes.

* * *

 

The figures lying on the road was strangely similar to five Professors of the Seven Seas University. The pale one with white-haired raised his head. “I’m too old for this.”

His companions gave him collective affirmative groans.


	9. Last day of the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare and... Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I hear some of you mutter 'finally'....  
> Late update, I know. I blame the sex scene and my own shyness.  
> I can watch it, I can read it, I can listen to it without batting an eyelash and yet writing one is another story *sighs*
> 
> Anyway I don't own the song Alibaba sung. I'm just using it in this fanfic for amusement purpose.
> 
> For those who don't want to read anything explicit, please skip the paragraphs when En and Sin bring Alibaba to the bedroom after his song.
> 
> Alibaba singing, dancing and playing truth or dare with the others is suggested by randomperson. The suggestions really helped me on overcoming the sex scene writer's block. Thank you randomperson. This chapter exists because of you.

“I knew you’re going to be my ego.” Alibaba stared at the figure with the appearance of his compact best friend.

Said ego grinned. “I’m not going to judge you. I just need to ask some questions. Nothing too serious. First, you sure you are committed?”

The blonde nodded. “You know me.”

“Of course.” Aladdin took out a board out of nowhere and then made a tick. “Second, you do understand that they are most likely kinky.”

Blood rushed to Alibaba’s cheeks but still, he persevered. “I accept that.”

His ego made another tick. “People are going to judge you.”

“Let them.”

Lowering the board, Aladdin smiled. “Last but not least. What if their interest in you is just for a fleeting moment?”

Gulping, Alibaba prepared to bare his heart. He knew it was alright to. After all, this is his ego, his self, who looked like his best friend. “I’ll take the risk.”

Nodding, the board disappeared from his manifestation of ego’s hands. “Just know that we are with you all the way.”

Alibaba decided he like his ego the best. He did not nagged or whined and he was very understanding. Yes, he liked it very much.

“Oh yeah, remember to always prepared condoms for some impromptu sex, okay?”

He took that back. This one was as bad as the others.

* * *

“What will you say if I tell you I’m going to confess to a man?”

Aladdin’s eyebrow rose. “I thought you’re dating uncle Kouen and Sinbad?”

“Not yet….” And then he registered the words coming out of the bluenette’s mouth. “Why did you think I’m dating them?”

“Well, there is the fact that I saw you having fun with uncles three days ago. Did you remember? You beg them to—“Alibaba promptly slapped his hand to Aladdin’s mouth. Honestly, how could he not see that his classmates’ were all eavesdropping on them?

“Yes, I remember. Just answer my first question, please.”

Mentally chuckling, Aladdin gave his friend what he wanted. “Well, I’ll support you. Your happiness is, after all, mine too.”

“Aladdin.” Alibaba was touched. What had he done to deserve such a great friend? He wiped a wayward tear from the corner of his eye.

“So, when are you going to tell them?”

“Tonight. They’re taking me to their house and…” Wait a minute. That was not Aladdin’s voice. Turning his head, he was met with the sight of the other members of their group of friends.

Judal gave a predatory smile. “Oh ho. Someone is going to have his cherry popped.”

With that, Alibaba’s entire classmate gave a chorus of coughs.

“Thank you Judal.”

* * *

“Old men.” No matter how hard he tried, Alibaba could not made his unwanted followers went away. With his tail between his legs, he brought them to meet his dates and prayed to all the powerful beings up there that they were going to chase them away. As always though, his prayer was ignored.

“Judal, to what do we owe this displeasure?” Sinbad said drily.

Placing his hand around Alibaba’s shoulder, Judal answered in confidence. “I heard that you are going to bring this one to your house.”

“And?”

“I’ve never been to your house. You must invite me, I mean, us.” The last word was corrected only because Titus, not willing to be ignored, stomped on Judal’s foot.

Alibaba could feel Kouen and Sinbad’s heavy gazes on him but still, he fixed his eyes to the ground. Guilt and shame consumed him, making him unable to look at the older men.

“Fine.” Kouen was the one to give consent to Judal’s unreasonable demand while Sinbad put a hand under Alibaba’s chin so the blonde would look at them. He must have managed to convey to their blonde date that they were not angry because the tenseness of his body loosened up after that.

The adorable blonde gave them a shy smile which they returned with a smirk. They have gone a long way from the reluctant psychologist and his clients to almost lovers.

* * *

Kouen and Sinbad lived in a simple two floor house. It was unexpected considering Sinbad’s flair for dramatics—Alibaba had even prepared himself to be brought to a castle of some sort. If the appearance of the house from the outside made the guests raised an eyebrow, then the inside made several of them widen their eyes considerably. It was, after all, very tidy and clean.

“So, who’s the housewife?” Judal as always was blunt.

“No one.”

“Sin.”

Kouen and Sinbad answered together. The red-haired smirked when his purple-haired lover pouted at him.

“Alright, let’s leave it at that.” Sinbad coughed. “Is it that hard to believe that I’m a neat person?” He got five sets of nods. Sighing, he pointed at them to get inside the house. Kouen and Sinbad then gave them a tour around the house and every room they showed them was very well kept.

After the tour, all of them settled themselves in the living room.

“We’re going to play truth or dare.” Judal said as he ushered all of them to stand up.

Jaw dropping, Titus couldn’t help but comment. “Who died and make you the boss?”

Sneering, the raven answered cruelly. “Preferably you, sadly you’re still breathing.”

And thus, Judal—of course—had started another verbal war that was sadly, a common occurance if the raven was involved—Aladdin had even make a joke once that Judal had a personal vendetta against blondes.

“Okay, stop.” Muu placed himself between Judal and Titus. “You’re our hosts. It’s your call.” He told Sinbad and Kouen.

Sinbad grinned. “I don’t mind. I adore truth or dare. En, on the other hand….”

“I despise it.” His lover completed Sinbad’s sentence with a growl.

“Okay.” Muu blinked. “That did not help much. I suppose we can just follow majority’s vote. Those who wanted to play, say aye.”

“Aye.” Aladdin, Judal, Titus and Sinbad answered together.

“What the hell, princess. Despite your bitching, you want to play too.” And with that the verbal war continued.

Ignoring Judal and Titus, the other started to sit in a circle on the floor while Sinbad went to get an empty bottle. By the time he came back, everyone had already sat themselves. Since they were both the last one to take a place, Judal and Titus sat side by side. Muu sat on Titus’s left while Aladdin took a place beside Judal. After Aladdin, there was Sinbad and then Alibaba followed by Kouen.

“Who will go first?” The purple haired asked giddily.

“Me. Me.” Aladdin grinned as he spun the bottle. Much to Alibaba’s chagrin, the bottle pointed him. “Truth or dare, Alibaba?”

“Dare.” This was Aladdin. Alibaba knew he could trust him.

With a smile as sweet as sugar, Aladdin proved himself as a closet sadist. “Let us draw your face with flour mix with water and then took a photo.”

Delicious pink bloomed on Alibaba’s face. “Aladdin!”

“Please?” Aladdin made an exaggerated pout that had managed to melt the hearts of many females.

And also Alibaba’s, so it seemed. “Alright, fine.”

Several minutes of giggling—Titus and Aladdin, coughing—Muu, smirking—Kouen and Sinbad and full blown laughter—Judal—later, Alibaba was now making a blowing a kiss pose as everyone took the gag picture. When the torture—for Alibaba—had ended and the flour was cleaned, with vigor, Alibaba spun the empty bottle. It landed on Muu. “Truth or dare?”

The red-haired smiled indulgently. “Dare.”

But Alibaba was in a vengeful mood and Muu was now an inconvenience victim. “I dare you to prank call Titus’ mother and told her that you love her.”

“Alibaba, leave my mother out of this.” Titus was not amused. It was an unspoken fact that he had a severe mother complex on Scheherazade—it was also well known to everyone that Muu liked older women.

Muu gave an awkward cough. He really did not want to do this but the game was suggested by Judal and that boy did **know** how to design a cruel penalty if one refused to answer their truth or do their dare. “Can I borrow your phone?” He asked his fellow red-haired. Kouen gave it to him wordlessly and everyone stared at Muu as he called Scheherazade’s phone. “Excuse me. Is this the most beautiful Scheherazade? I’m sorry. It’s just I can’t hold my praise when I heard your divine voice. Have someone ever told you that you possess the most luscious hair? Of course, I’m not joking. I just can’t help it. It’s not every day I get to call someone I really love…. Well, shit. I apologize, Mrs. we’re just playing truth or dare and…. I understand.” And then Muu closed the phone. He hid his face in his hands and gave a painful groan.

“She found out, huh?” Judal stated the obvious.

“You think?” Not wanting to be the center of attention any longer, Muu hurriedly spun the bottle. It landed on Sinbad. “Truth or dare?”

“Are you kidding me? I want a dare.”

“There is something really wrong with this guy, isn’t it Alibaba?” Muu questioned, sweat dropping. “I dare you to kiss Judal.”

Suddenly, the temperature around the circle dropped drastically. Sensing that, Kouen pulled Alibaba further from his purple-haired lover. It would not do to have the blonde Sinbad when he was in that mood.

“Kiss… Judal?” Contrary to his calm tone and easy smile, his shaking knuckles told how indignant Sinbad truly was.

Muu could literally sense that he had awakened a Sleeping Dragon. “I change my mind. I dare you to lick the floor.”

Before Sinbad could accept the change though, Judal protested. “You can’t do that. A dare that has been given cannot be changed.” The raven grinned. “It’s a shame, really. It’s not like I want someone like you to sully my mouth.”

“And yet, you kept asking him to bed you even after we date.” Kouen muttered under his breath. Hearing that, Alibaba frowned.

 _I thought Judal like woman? But in reality, he’s bi?_ Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Alibaba decided to leave the thought at that.

Still wearing a scary frozen smile, Sinbad decided to… well, grin and bear it…. Not.

He brought his lips to Judal’s forehead and give a very, very brief kiss. After that was done, he took his seat beside Alibaba and wiped his lips clean on the sleeves of his shirt. No one tried to comment anything lest they found out why Sinbad was called the High King of the Seven Seas during his college days. In a very solemn situation, Sinbad spun the bottle.

The game proceeded to make a mess out of everyone. Everyone had received their own share of ridiculous truths and dares and it was affecting their judgment. After he had to answer an embarrassing truth from Aladdin—“Do you have a crush on Sphintus?—Titus spun the bottle with a righteous rage.

Now, it needed to be pointed out that the younger males—minus Judal—were equally frustrated and embarrassed. When young people become like that, they tended to search for an escape goat. And so, no one was surprised when he dared Kouen—who the bottle landed on—to remove Alibaba’s necklace with his tongue.

Actually scratched that someone was actually surprised and that someone was the one unwillingly involved in the dare, namely Alibaba.

“Not possible.” Kouen gave a negative. “We made a deal to Alibaba that we are not going to molest, harass or sexually assault him and I intend to keep it.”

Alibaba refused to acknowledge the quickening of his heartbeats. He had almost forgotten that deal.

“It’s penalty game for you then.” Titus huffed. “What is the penalty, freak?”

“It’s…”

“Wait.” Alibaba could not believe he was going to do this. He took a deep breath and desperately searched for courage. “I don’t mind.” He whispered but his gaze on Kouen held strong. ”You can… touch me that way.”

It took their entire magnificent control to hold themselves back from throwing the others out so they could ravish the blonde. As it was, Kouen could already feel his member starting to harden. Taking strength from his purple-haired lover, Kouen slowly approached a panicking blonde. “You sure you want this?”

“Y… Yes.” Alibaba cursed himself for stuttering. “Please.” Kouen and Sinbad had a feeling that they were going to commit a crime if this oblivious seduction continued. The red-haired then sat and brought the blonde to sit on his laps. Pinkish tongue went out from his cavern. It felt wet and hot as it latched on Alibaba’s skin.

The blonde could not hold back from shuddering. Since he could not see what was happening on his—literal—behind, his sensitivity was heightened. He knew Kouen was going to bring up the necklace with his tongue. It was simple if a little gross and dammit, Kouen sure took his time.

The red-haired made sure to savor the patch of skin given so willingly for him. He liked feeling Alibaba’s reaction. The quickening of his breaths, the heightening of his body temperature….

Sinbad coughed.

Understanding that his purple-haired lover was warning him that he was not going to be held responsible for his action if Kouen prolonged this torture, the red-haired effortlessly remove Alibaba’s necklace. By that time though, Alibaba had lost all his energy and he slumped down against Kouen’s chest.

His friends stared at him and yet, Alibaba couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You’re not going to move?” Titus asked.

“No?”

“How is he going to spin the bottle then?” “I’ll do it for him.” Sinbad volunteered. He spun the bottle and it landed on Judal. “Truth or dare?” He asked in place of Kouen. “

Truth.” Judal knew better.

With an evil grin, Sinbad nodded to Kouen. His lover raised an eyebrow but kept his silence. “3 years ago, when Kougyoku locked you and Hakuryuu together in a closet, what exactly happen there?

Sinbad seemed to have strike on a nerve, because Judal no longer looked so smug. When Judal still refused to answer after several minutes, Titus decided to break the silence. “If you won’t answer then you will have to do a penalty.”

“Fine. Mark this though; I’ll expect a heartfelt thank you later.” Judal glared at Sinbad. “The closet is cramped. He should know.” Judal waved in Kouen’s direction. “And so, it was inevitable that one of our hands… touched something thingy.” If he didn’t see it with his own eyes, Alibaba would never believe that Judal was capable of blushing. “He then told me he was flattered but he wasn’t interested. He also apologized because he couldn’t return my feeling and then well, there went his first kiss.”

“…. Talk about mixed message.” Aladdin commented.

Judal shrugged and then spun the bottle. He got his jackpot when the bottle landed on Kouen and Alibaba.

“I choose Alibaba.” Judal dramatically stood up while pointing at Alibaba. “Truth or dare?”

“…. Truth.” What? There was no way he was going to pick dare.

The evilness in Judal’s grin was disconcerting, to say the least. “Between the two geezers, who do you like more?”

Judal had done it. This is one of those truths that would not end well. Just by hearing the question had managed to make the so-called geezers froze and that was not good.

“Eh….” Alibaba should have pick dare. But then again, how could he have known Judal would ask him something like this? Who did he like more, Kouen or Sinbad? Honestly, he did not have a clue. In his mind, both were equal. Equally attractive, equally cruel, equally kind. “I can’t answer that.”

“You sure? Because the penalty is not going to be fun…. For you.”

Alibaba nodded. He prayed the penalty was just going to involve him and won’t—one way or another—offended anyone. And finally, Alibaba’s wish was granted.

“The penalty is for you to sing and dance in appropriate clothing.” Alibaba would like to say he was surprise but then again, this was Judal. This kind of thing was already expected. Heck, he wouldn’t put it pass him to already have prepared said ‘appropriate clothing’. “Fine. Which song? Where’s the clothing?”

“Between those perverts, I’m sure they have enough clothing for their sex role play for you to choose from. As for the song… How about you show them those moves your crazy bro taught you?” Alibaba jaw dropped. It was decided, Judal was an evil son of a bitch. “Come on, I don’t have all day.”

It was really a choice between humiliating himself and creating a discord between the older men. He suddenly felt regret for those brazen old days with Kassim.

Without any protest, he was then carried to a bedroom by Kouen where he and Sinbad proceeded to show him how true Judal was by showing him so many… sexy clothing. When he came out from the bedroom, Alibaba was wearing black leather sleeveless shirt and no pants. Swearing colorfully, Alibaba took his place in the middle of the circle.

As he glared at his friends, he said. “It’s either this or goes out in my birthday suit. None of the clothing fit me.” He grabbed the empty bottle and then slowly caressed it with a red face. “You’ll pay for this, Judal.”

“You’ll thank me.”

Kouen and Sinbad were curious. What kind of song would Alibaba sing? When the purple-haired asked Titus, all he got was a smirk and, “this is going to really test your control.”

“Ready?” Alibaba cleared his throat and… sung. The choice of song was surprising but what really shocked the older men, was Alibaba’s change. The blushing virgin was suppressed, leaving them with a confident man wearing a sexy smirk with a leather shirt acting like a dress highlighting those legs.

Titus was right. This was going to shake their control.

“Tell me what you want, what you like, it’s okay. I’m a little curious, too. Tell me if it’s wrong, if it’s right, I don’t care. I can keep a secret, can you?” Sinbad and Kouen couldn’t help it. They jaw dropped. Alibaba shouldn’t have teased them by caressing that bottle as if he was trying to make love to it. As it was, the provocative lyrics had already managed to poke on their libido.

“Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind. Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite.” Kassim was so in trouble. Aladdin snickered when he saw the awe and jealousy written on the older men’s face.

“Don’t tell your mother, kiss one another, die for each other, we’re cool for the summer.” Oh ho, Alibaba finally got in the mood, if the touching of his lips and the swaying oh his hips were any indication.

“Take me down into your paradise, don’t be scared ‘cause I’m your body type. Just something that we wanna try, ‘cause you and I, we’re cool for the summer.” Alibaba should be the recipient of this song. But because he, the supposedly innocent one in their relationship, was the one who sung it, the meaning behind the song changed and it made the song so much sexier.

The three never noticed when the others slowly but surely went out one by one. In front of the house, Alibaba’s friends high-fives each other.

Judal’s plan had worked flawlessly.

It was official. Whoever had taught the blonde the song would have to answer to them. There was no way that ‘crazy bro’s’ intention was pure. So angered at the fact that someone had lay their figurative claw on the sweet blonde, none of them saw the smile Alibaba gave them.

 _Remarkable._ He would confess that this was the first time someone could remain in seat after his show. After all, even his friends had jumped on him the first time he showed these moves—he still regretted showing them these. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to find that it was almost twelve. _The game lasts longer than I thought._ Five minutes later, it was midnight and thus it marked the end of the third day of the deal. _I lost._ Still under the influence of the song, Alibaba felt really confident.

At least confident enough to kiss the heck out of Sinbad.

Though he was taken aback, Sinbad gained his bearing soon enough to deepen the kiss. It was rare for the blonde to initiate any kind of sexual contact with them and he must say that it was hot and sexy. Like the song. Fine, he and Kouen would thank the crazy bro—and Judal and also Aladdin, Titus and Muu—later, but only after they punched his face.

Sinbad tried to protest when Alibaba pulled away, but the protest died down when a blonde and a red-haired kissed. Voyeurism would always be his downfall, but they were his lovers dammit and they were kissing like it was the end of the world.

“You do know we won’t be able to stop after this, right?” Kouen asked when they parted. He didn’t want Alibaba to regret this later.

“Good. I don’t think I want to stop either.”

When he was carried bridal-style again to the bedroom, Alibaba could safely say he felt giddy, anxious, and nervous. His first time was going to be done in a three-way. He sincerely hoped it was not going to hurt… much.

He was put down gently on the bed, the bed that smelled so much like Sinbad and Kouen’s. Now that he thought about it, the bedroom had their scent too. It was like being surrounded by both his lovers and it hastened the beating of his heart. It also…, understandably, overwhelmed him.

“Calm down, Ali. We’re with you.” Alibaba did not realize he was shaking like a leaf until he saw that Kouen was holding his hands. There was a comforting pressure on his back and Alibaba knew Sinbad was massaging him there.

“Perhaps we should stop here.” His suspicion was confirmed when he heard Sinbad’s voice from behind him.

But that didn’t matter. What really matter was to resolve his cowardice. “No.” The strength in his voice reflected his will. “I know myself. If we stopped now, then I will keep chickening out.” It was Kassim that had told him that. His sworn brother had pointed out how Alibaba liked to think too much about things and should have just taken a leap of faith and lived in the moment. That advice was spotted on and was sadly harder to achieve than breaking his mind.

“Do you know? Sinbad is actually my first male partner just like I am his.” Kouen suddenly said. Not knowing what to say but still felt grateful for the distraction, Alibaba listened. “While having a male partner is not that different with a female one, it was still different enough to mean that we are walking on a new territory.”

“Do you still remember when we’re trying to buy you clothes?” Those fluttering kisses on his neck were very distracting. Alibaba tried to focus on Sinbad and Kouen’s voice, willing himself to be washed by their dulcet tone. “I tried to do that to En in the beginning. It did not end well.”

“Then why make the same mistake?” What was Kouen doing to his fingers? Alibaba groaned. He did not know which was best, the licking or the barely there touches? Both are equally driving him mad with need and _more, please._

“I have to remind you that it was En who was trying to buy you clothes.” And there was a new bite mark on Alibaba’s shoulder. “I’m just an innocent driver.” The soothing lick given on the precise bite mark made the blonde shuddered. Pain and pleasure, pain and pleasure. Both were given to him simultaneously till it was hard for him to decide which pain was and which pleasure was.

Alibaba huffed. “You’ll make a poor driver.” He let out an ‘eep’ as Kouen, using his nails, teased his nipples—he did not even feel it when they removed his clothes.

Kouen laughed and the laughter warmth Alibaba’s body and made him feel like his insides were twisting. “He does make a bad driver.” And he was treated to a sight of the older man sharing a loving kiss. “I never asked but, have you ever learned to drive Ali?” It was unfair that Kouen asked him that when he was pumping his erect dick.

“Ju…” Gasped. “Judal tried…. Damn.” He hissed as he felt something long and slippery but still too thick tried to penetrate his hole. Almost as if they were sharing a mind, as soon as that finger got inside his anus, Kouen swallowed his member and successfully broke any coherent thoughts Alibaba still possessed.

Sinbad was right. Kouen’s mouth felt really hot. It was like his dick was being swallowed by fire and the lava was trying to lubricate him. The pain from his front and behind—he felt it when another finger was added to the filled hole—made him choke. Tears fell from golden eyes like liquid gold.

Suddenly, he no longer felt pain from his front. It was chased away by pure, pure bliss and the bliss left him wailing like mad. As suddenly as it came though, the pleasure was gone. His member hurt, because it was stopped midway as it emptied his cum.

“Not yet.” The owner of the hand that had helped and then stopped him from ejaculating whispered in his ear. Said hand then moved, putting pressure on sensitive places, trying to make him cum and yet, when he did, it prevented him. Alibaba heard breathless chuckled from his behind and felt frustrate. He couldn’t see anything amusing in this. No one should have stopped a guy from masturbating, dammit. “The first time he did that, I threw a fit you know.” Sinbad blew into Alibaba’s ear as he added the third finger into his hole.

Just like he no longer felt an encompassing pain from his front—Kouen really knew how to torture someone with pleasure, his behind had also ceased to scream in pain. It just felt full, numb, and strange…. _Yeah, definitely strange._

“How… fingers?” It was a miracle that he could said that much. What with the pants, moans, moans, huffs, his mouth kept on producing.

“Three.” Sinbad kissed his cheek softly. “It’s nothing compared to real deal though.” Sinbad brushed something inside him lightly—so lightly—and with just that, he took Alibaba’s entire breaths away. “Patient.” The purple-haired whispered teasingly.

 _You try patient when you have your ass filled with fingers while your dick stimulated!_ Alibaba felt like throwing his hands to the air but even that took too much energy. Although… it was not like kissing took energy and he did want to do something too and not let Kouen and Sinbad did all the work. The patch of skin in front of him seemed like a good place to start.

Kouen had not anticipated their younger lover to actively participate too but still, it was a pleasant surprise. It was sort of cute how the blonde tried to leave a hickey on his shoulder and just for that, Kouen finally let Alibaba taste his prize.

The feeling of letting out all those frustrated cum after being denied so often was almost equal to having that something—prostate—inside him slammed on. It was a powerful rush of pleasure that left him almost boneless and helpless, his body finally let go of those lingering tenseness.

The fingers inside him were pulled out and suddenly Alibaba was left longing, like missing something really dear inside him. He heard something being thrown to Sinbad and there was the noise of ripped plastic filling the air. And Alibaba knew this was, as Sinbad had put it, the real deal.

Alibaba shivered.

“Ali.” Kouen’s voice was soothing and it helped to calm the fear in him. “It’s like driving. You have the control.”

“I have?” His boneless body was manhandled and carried up and he was now face-to-face with a smiling Sinbad.

“Can you move?” The purple-haired was answered with a negative. “As En said, you have the control. Tell us what to do.” Alibaba felt the tip of something thick—thicker—than fingers neared his anus and he gulped. “Up for up, down for down, fast for fast and slow… well, you get the picture.” Sinbad gave a tense shrug. “Oh, must not forget ‘high’ for stop.”

_Stop?_

“It’s a safe word and we will really stop when you say that. Remember Ali, you have control.” Kouen kissed his back, a constant comfort. And that gave Alibaba strength to talk.

 _Remember that pleasure? Sinbad said it’s nothing compare to this. You can do it, Alibaba._ “Down, slow.” He breathed out.

Sinbad had prepared him well. There was still resistance, a little pain, but it did not feel as painful as like say, being split in two or had his rectum torn. He just felt like slowly being filled to the brim and yet, still hungered. The thing that really stood out the most was the assault of feelings. He felt pleasure, of course, lethargic, excited, anxiousness, ticklish, dizzy, full, upside down.

By the time he finished listing some of the feeling he could name, Sinbad was already deep inside him. “Still thinking.” Sinbad huffed and chuckled in pants. “I feel so insulted.”

Alibaba smiled guiltily. “Sorry.”

Kouen smirked. “You kept flaunting all those experiences to my face and yet, you failed to stop Alibaba from thinking too much.” The red-haired reached out and knead his lover’s balls, inciting a pleasure-filled wince from their owner.

Alibaba mouth made an ‘O’. He knew it was not just his imagination. It seemed like he had managed to find the answer for the couple’s old dilemma.

“Stop thinking.” Sinbad ordered when he saw their younger lover went deep inside his mind again. “Feel.”

He would tell them his findings later. For now though, “up, fast.” That seemed to be the cue Sinbad was waiting for. As was the order after that—“down, fast.” And after that—“up, fast.” And after that—“Faster, harder.” This took him—them—off guard though. “En, get in.”

The red-haired had been watching them and playing with himself. There was no way Alibaba was going to let that happened.

Kouen blinked. “It is going to be painful.” Despite saying that, he had already wear protection around his member and positioned it near Alibaba’s reddened hole. Alibaba gave shaky laughter and lift his pierce ass for the red-haired to see.

That seemed to break Kouen’s rational thoughts.

And so, for Alibaba’s first time, he was introduced to the joy of threesome and double penetration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I know myself. If we stopped now, then I will keep chickening out.” This sentence is my mantra as I wrote the lemon.  
> I'm glad Sinbad and Kouen decided to do the awesome thing and talk Alibaba--and me--through everything. I absolutely adore those two.
> 
> Next chapter will be the epilogue and then I'll do a one shot and it will mark the end for this universe. Thank you for bearing with me despite all the mistakes--grammars--I have made.


	10. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long journey.  
> I would like to thank you all for reading this story till the end. I know it has many faults, especially in the Grammar section, but still I hope you enjoy Misfortunes of Alibaba Saluja.

“Alibaba, will you help me with this?”

“Sure, sure.”

“Please exchange your seat with me, Alibaba.”

“… Okay, got it.”

“Alibaba, you’ll join our club, right?”

“Eh, why not?”

“Ali—“

And that’s where Alibaba snapped. “Whatever you’re asking me, yes. Now please excuse me while I’m trying to fucking sit.” The blonde’s painful grimace as he lowered his sore bum onto his chair told everyone what kind of activity he was engaged to last night. It was no wonder that Alibaba was in an irritable state.

And that was precisely why his classmate kept on bothering him.

“Actually, I kind of dirtied the book you lent me but you’ve just said that you’re going to forgive everything so…” Said book was put on his desk completed with large brown spot on the entirety on its cover.

Alibaba’s brain had not finished processing the shock when an USB was put beside the ruined book. “You’re godsend, Alibaba. The paper is due for tomorrow and I haven’t done a thing.”

As the blonde was bombarded by requests from his classmates, four familiar figures could be seen snickering outside the blonde’s class.

“That is so Alibaba.” Titus tried to hold back the cackling but it was futile.

“It seems we have to wait for a while to ask Alibaba about the juicy story last night.” Aladdin shook his head fondly.

Judal closed his phone. “Now that we have the voice record of him agreeing to do anything, the idiot will have no excuse to deny us. In the meantime…”

Three sets of head turned to look at the retreating red-haired. Ever since Alibaba dared him to woo Scheherazade, the gang was convinced—despite Muu’s denial—that the red-haired had a feeling for Titus’s divine mother—Titus was not happy—and kept on pestering him to tell the truth—which Muu did but it was not their preferred truth so they did not believe him.

“After him.” Judal ordered as his friends started a dash to chase a red-haired.

Fortunately—for Muu—he was the most athletic of them all and so he managed to lose them fairly quickly.

* * *

“You mean… you don’t need our help anymore?” The Professors jaw dropped as their eyes widened like gold fishes

. “Yeah. We have… resolved our complications.” Alibaba shyly acknowledged. As soon as he said that though, he heard a THUD—no, he definitely did not jump—and saw five thick books fell from behind the Professors to the floor.

“But… but… we have plans for you.” Pisti gave fake tears. “We’re going to have you enjoy karaoke night with them!”

“Or playing with sand and sea at the beach.” Sharrkan shouted.

“No. You’re going to bring them to this famous fortune teller. It is imperative to know whether you are suitable or not.” Yamraiha took the book that had fallen and shoved it to the blonde’s face.

Poor Alibaba was panicking as he was pestered by his three professors. How could he tell three reasonable adults that he would like his personal space back without offending them?

He swore he could have kissed Professor Spartos as the brunet stood between him and the crazed Professors.

Spartos shook his head at his colleagues’ antics. “Don’t mind them. They are just disappointed now that they lose their legal excuse to st... follow you while you’re dating.” Spartos told Alibaba as if he was not one of those who indeed have stalked the blonde. “I suppose congratulations are in order.” The taciturn Professor smiled.

“Thank you, Professor.” Alibaba said with teary eyes.

“Now that our most favorite student got himself boyfriends,” Ja’Far suddenly said beside Spartos. “I think it is appropriate for us to give you a present.” Alibaba took the plastic bag from Ja’Far. With encouragement from the dean he took out so called gift and promptly screamed.

Loudly.

* * *

Hinahoho was having the time of his life. He could go home early today and he had already planned to use this precious free time with his beautiful wife. And even better, with the exception of his youngest, all his children had plans and would not be home for the night. So, it was just going to be him and—

Cue the so-familiar-thrice-be-dammed-stupidly-high-pitched-scream.

With determination, Hinahoho made a quick walk to the source of the noise and raised an eyebrow when he arrived to the front of the office of the Psychology Faculty. When he entered, he finally met face-to-face with the bane of his existence.

A student who was holding and staring at what seemed to be gay porn book—the hell?

“What is going on here?” One of his oldest friend, Masrur, once told him, those who were involved in Psychology—be it students or professors—was conditioned to be… weird. At that time, Hinahoho had laughed at the red-haired’s face and told him that it was very prejudice of him to say that.

Now though, he felt that Masrur honestly knew what he was talking about.

“Nothing. We are just being a responsible professor by teaching Alibaba how to pleasure his partners.” The smile Pisti gave Hinahoho was so innocent, normal people would have felt embarrassed for thinking even one second that she was part of the group that was so far away from the word ‘responsible’.

But Hinahoho had known these five Professors for years and had sadly used to **deal** with these children in the bodies of adult.

The oldest man took the book from Alibaba’s unresisting hands and frowned at its cover. “You five. My office. Now.”

Ignoring the protests from the entire Faculty of Psychology Department, Hinahoho whistled as he went back to his office.

Today was a good day indeed.

* * *

Alibaba tried not to faint as he saw the list of ‘things’ Sinbad had ordered for him. Of course, the blonde had protested and told his lover that he could buy his own damn things, only to be countered by his other lover by telling him that the things were not for his daily life but for their nightly activities.

Alibaba could not decide whether to be scared or excited.

His phone suddenly rang, telling him that he had received a message from surprisingly, Morgiana, informing him that he and Sinbad and Kouen had an appointment with her and Toto tomorrow in a recently opened ice-cream parlor.

Reminded of the first kisses he shared with his two lovers, Alibaba answered the woman with a ‘got it’ and smiled as he went to find the older men and told them about their date tomorrow.

* * *

2 months had gone too fast for Alibaba’s liking, especially since he had dreaded this day the first time his lovers mentioned it to him.

“There is no need to be nervous. I promise father and mother don’t bite.” Sinbad smiled in amusement.

“After all, that job is ours.” Kouen smirked as his young lover’s face turned deep red. “Sinbad is right though. There is no need to fear facing Badr and Esra. They are really nice.”

“You really think they are going to accept our relationship?” Alibaba murmured.

“Well, they accept En.” Sinbad snickered as he evaded a half-hearted attempt of a punch from his red-haired lover.

“I’ll have you know that Esra ado—fucking trash!” Alibaba moaned as Kouen stepped on the gas to chase another irresponsible driver.

* * *

As Sinbad knocked on the door of his parents’ house, Alibaba couldn’t help but fidgeted. He should have convinced his lovers to postpone this meeting. He couldn’t take this. He was not ready.

Before Alibaba could hyperventilate, the door was swung open by a middle aged woman. Alibaba’s first impression of Sinbad mother?

 _Wow, those are some thick eyebrows_.

“Sinbad!” Esra looked shock for finding her son in front of her house. But then the shock turned into joy because her son had finally remembered to visit them. Honestly, she loved her only boy to death but sometimes, she wished he would take the time to remember visiting his family while he was not ‘adventuring’. She hugged Sinbad, whom felt guilty for not frequently visited his old mother and father. “This is the last time, young man. I will not tolerate another six months of no visiting any longer. I’ll go to the city myself if I have to.”

“Sorry, mother. I’ll promise I’ll come to see you at least once a month.” SInbad said with a sheepish smile.

“You better.” Esra huffed. And that was when she saw his son’s lover, Kouen, with another young man. “En, welcome back.”

“Esra.” Kouen leaned down to kiss Sinbad’s mother cheeks, drawing giggles from the older woman.

“Always the gentleman.” Esra said fondly. “And you are?”

Alibaba swore his throat had magically become dry and the world was miraculously shaking. “A… Alibaba Saluja, Miss… Mrs… Aunt?” And he hid his crimson face with his hands. _This is not happening!_

Esra was amused. “What an adorable child. Sin?”

Sinbad cleared his throat and suddenly felt out of place. He was aware this was exactly how he felt when he first introduced Kouen to his parents. “Mother, Alibaba is our new boyfriend.”

There was a pregnant pause in which Alibaba was mortified, Sinbad felt like a child confessing his error to his mother while Kouen found the lake beside the house very fascinating.

“Oh my… A three way relationship?” Esra blinked. She stared at Sinbad, Alibaba and Kouen one by one before she smiled. “You do enjoy surprising your dear mother Sinbad.” She took a step back. “Come in then and tell me everything.”

After they told their story to Sinbad’s mother, Alibaba could safely say he liked Esra, a lot. The speech she gave to Kouen and Sinbad about appropriate ways to ask someone out played as the main reason he liked the kind woman.

“You sure you would like to date them, Alibaba?” Esra suddenly asked the blonde. “If they are forcing you…” Alibaba held back his snickers as he saw Sinbad shook his head frantically at him while Kouen, slowly but surely, tried to reach the door out.

To say it was amusing to see the usually dominant males reduced to children in front of a parent figure was an understatement. “Yes, I’m sure Aunt Esra. Yes, they are a pain in the ass—figurative speaking, of course—in the beginning, but they grow on me.” Alibaba gave a soft smile. Grew on him, indeed.

He had not anticipated the sniffle he heard after the confession. “Very adorable….” His shoulder was suddenly grabbed. “Call me mama.”

“Huh?”

“I have always wanted a child to call me mama. But Sinbad had outgrown the term and En had a… history, so you will call me mama.” Alibaba absentmindedly noted that Sinbad’s mother was not asking him, but ordered him.

_This means she accepts me, right?_

Before Alibaba could say anything, the door was opened and a man that was so obviously Sinbad’s father walked inside.

“I’m back, dear.”

“Badr.” Esra was suddenly in front of her husband. She pulled him to the living room, ecstatic to have his husband meet their son’s lovers. “Sinbad came to visit us and he brought his boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends?” Last time Badr checked, Sinbad was dating Kouen and Kouen alone.

“Yes. You know En, of course.” Kouen stood up and then shook Badr’s hand. “And this is little Ali, their new lover.”

The term little was sadly fitting. The blonde his wife introduced as Sinbad’s new boyfriend was small, even more so with Badr, Kouen and Sinbad surrounded him. He was also frightfully young. He knew the blonde should have been of age—his son would not disrespect him like that—but compared to Kouen and Sinbad? This ‘little Ali’ is very young. He glanced at his beloved son, only to find determination and rebellion inside those golden orbs. Badr smiled. As long as his son was serious, then he would give him his full support.

“I get to be called papa again, after all.” As the blonde blushed from his words, Badr saw the amusement and fondness inside his two sons’ eyes and that made him eager to get to know their newest addition to their family.

* * *

“So, what are your siblings like, En?” Now that he was proven that Sinbad’s parents was as nice as his lovers claimed, Alibaba was curious in knowing about the red-haired’s siblings.

“Just like the usual siblings.” Kouen answered after a pause.

The pause, of course, drew Alibaba’s attention. “One is as lazy as it gets, another has a brother complex while the last one is a devoted matchmaker.” Sinbad whispered ominously.

“… Should I be afraid?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. They are just normal people.” Kouen said.

“Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.” Sinbad answered.

As the result, Alibaba spent the entire ride brushing his observational skill to determine who the liar was.

* * *

As it turned out? Sinbad was correct. Alibaba was afraid, very much.

The one Kouen introduced as Koumei could be seen trying to grab his fan with his foot as he tried to stay awake.

The one called Kouha was glaring at Alibaba and Sinbad, telling them that they were not good enough for his brother En.

The only sister called Kougyoku was braiding Sinbad’s ponytail, while asking Alibaba about all sorts of things that should only be known by the lovers in private.

All in all, this family was the furthest away from the ‘usual’ and ‘normal’ family Kouen claimed they were. Suddenly, there was a bell and Kouha grudgingly left to open the door—not before throwing Sinbad and Alibaba evil eyes, though—and there was four additions to the house.

Alibaba could not even muster any energy to be surprised when he saw Hakuei—He had learned to expect the unexpected with Kouen and Sinbad.

“Gyoku texted me that you are bringing your new boyfriend to meet the family.” The eldest of the four said. “You’re not going to introduce us?”

“That takes too long, Yuu.” The second tallest approached Alibaba. “Hey, I’m Hakuren, En’s cousin. That is our big brother, Hakuyuu.” He waved at the eldest. “And the youngest is Hakuryuu. Hakuei is our only sister. Nice to meet you.”

The cheerful man managed to make Alibaba lose his nervousness for a bit. “Nice to meet you, I’m Alibaba Saluja and Hey, Hakuei.”

While the one he called gave him a smile, Hakuyuu’s eyes narrowed and Alibaba nervousness returned with vengeance. “You know him, Ei?”

“Yes.” Hakuei nodded. “He is a friend, of sorts.”

His lovers gave Alibaba a questioning looks but Alibaba shook his head. He would tell them later.

“Friend or ‘friend’?” Hakuyuu continued to ask.

“He’s just a normal friend, brother. Besides, whatever history we had had, he is now with En and Sinbad, is he not?” Alibaba would have like to have a serious talk with Hakuei. Honestly, the way she said it, it was as if she did have dated the blonde once upon a time.

“… I suppose you are correct.” Alibaba felt like he was being dissected with the way Hakuyuu stared at him.

Despite the humiliation he had endured, he would really like to go back to Sinbad’s parents’ house now.

Still, he refused to look like a coward. With a surge of determination, Alibaba returned the man’s stare. That seemed to add Hakuyuu’s curiosity though, for the intensity of his staring increased.

No one talked as the most useless staring war in the world began. And by the time he had noticed it, it had become some kind of contest between him and Hakuyuu to find out who will blinked first. Unsurprisingly, Alibaba lost.

Alibaba cursed as he wiped the tears that fell from his eyes because of the lack of blinking.

“Amusing.” Hakuyuu suddenly said. “He interests me so, cousin.” He said to Kouen who narrowed his eyes.

“He is ours.” The red-haired stated stoically.

Despite Kouen’s hostility, Hakuyuu smiled. “Treat him well.” And just like that the tension vanished.

Koumei had fallen asleep; Kouha was still cursing Sinbad and Alibaba—mostly Alibaba now—while Kougyoku crowned Sinbad with a flower crown. The eldest and the second eldest of the Haku siblings was engaged in a serious talk with Kouen while Hakuei was texting her boyfriend.

Hakuryuu? He was approaching the blonde.

“Hakuryuu. How are you?” Sinbad started the conversation when he saw the youngest of the Haku’s siblings nervously opened and closed his mouth, trying futilely to say something.

“Very good, brother Sin.” He answered and then his gaze fell on Alibaba again.

That was when everything clicked.

“You are the guy who gives Judal his first kiss!” Alibaba slammed his hands to his mouth but the damage was done. The two young men could only turn several shades of reds as laughter rose from the others.

* * *

“So, when are we going to meet your family?” Sinbad began.

The simple question was that simple, and yet, it managed to make the blonde froze. “Preferably, never?” He nervously said.

“Why?” Ah, the dreaded questioning of reason.

“They are not… the agreeable sorts.” Agreeable was pushing it. His stepmother and stepbrothers was despicable, enough said. He was not joking when he said that ‘never’, he knew his stepbrothers were going to bully him for his choice of partners and then his stepmothers’ degrading words… it stung.

No, he did not want these two amazing men to meet those people. He was partial to his father, so perhaps he could invite his old man for a tea and introduced him to Kouen and Sinbad.

And then he would introduce them to his mother. It had been so long since he visited her grave. If his mother was still alive, she was going to chew him for this—just like how Esra had warned Sinbad for not visiting his parents often.

“I’ll invite my father to meet you.” Alibaba told his lovers. “But not today. I want to go home now.”

“Yours or ours?” Kouen questioned him.

“Yours, please. I’m in the mood for cuddling.” Sinbad circled his hand around Alibaba and kissed him. As the taste of vintage wine teased his buds, he vaguely wondered how he tasted to the older men.

“Like addiction.” Alibaba found out that he had voice his question when Kouen answered him. With reddening face, Alibaba reached out to lick the red-haired’s lips. Spicy exotic taste assaulted him and that made Alibaba huffed.

“Wine and spice are the things that usually make people addicted, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while this is the last chapter with plot, it is not the last one for porn.  
> I still have one more chapter dedicated to porn after this....


End file.
